The Concept Of Family
by moongazer7
Summary: Harry Potter has been ditched by the Dursley's and is taken in by Remus Lupin. What may happen to Harry? How may he be different? what will he learn from Remus and not the dursleys? what type of  progress will he make with remus? come, find out with me!
1. Preface, A Note From The Author

The Concept Of Family

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I won't put this in every chapter because it's pointless and I don't want to sound like a broken record, so it applies for all the chapters. I don't own any of the characters, spells, and ideas that originated from the Harry Potter series. I far from own the Harry Potter universe. The universe belongs to mrs. Rowling. I am merely having some fun with her universe and don't intend to make any money off her work.

Authors Note: I have revised all chapters of this story so I just thought we'd start over. I have revised the way Remus speaks and a few actions here and there. I have changed Harry's age to being about 9 months older, and I've added a few new scenes in random places. The text of the story has only changed slightly besides the additional scenes, but I still suggest you read the whole thing over again. It'll be worth your while. I am also sure you will enjoy the new versions of the story.

Also, this story is Of course AU but I attempt to keep characters in character except for Harry, who should be in character in later chapters once he's rid himself of the effects of the abuse. Sirius will appear in the story, and no, it's not going to be a slash fanfiction. Remus And Sirius will just be friends and friends only. I am trying to write this how I believe Rowling would go about writing this. It is going to ruin plot lines of the story, but mostly only the third book. Maybe the 5th and the 7th, but I don't believe it would effect too many others majorly.

I will also mention some side effects of abuse and you'll see them in the story. I am taking some basic psychology and applying it here. So, expect some degree of logic in the mix as well. I don't think it will effect how cannon this story will be, I don't think it will change anything too majorly either.

Remus will not be considering himself as a father or uncle, just what he considers himself in the books. Harry will of course attempt to call him dad, but no one said moony was going to allow it to happen. I also do not intend to use pet names such as Cub or Prongslet. No, Sirius won't turn in to a dog every other second to amuse him either. Basically what you see in the books is what you'll se here for the most part. If I step out of line please do tell me!

I also appreciate reviews and want them badly so please review away. Please leave me some comments. I want to know what I did right, and what I didn't. Your Feedback is the only way I'll know. The writer needs his readers, but more importantly, it needs his reviewers. He will be nothing without them and never know how to refine his art. After all, that's the only way I might be able to improve this tale of mine. Reviews and feedback is essential to writers and honest critique will go very far. So, I beg of you, please criticize and praise away! Whatever, you choose to do leave me some picture of what you think of my writings. Thank you for reading through this story of mine in advance. I appreciate it. I am delighted that you're giving my story a go!


	2. Prologue: The Rescue

The 9 o'clock October air was clear and chilly. Albus Dumbledore had discovered his magical wards, broken, at one particular house in Surrey. Ms. Figg had reported to him that the two Dursleys had been fighting on and off all week, about the peculiar boy named Harry Potter. Then again, they had been doing so for the past two years, since they got him. Tonight's argument was most heated. The boy was no longer found there and, upon further investigation, was found in an almost deserted alleyway close by to an orphanage close to the Dursleys' home in Privet Drive. No one from the orphanage would notice, until the child woke and began to cry, and so he was left in his peaceful slumber, alone and unnoticed. Dumbledore was determined to take the boy before he was taken into the orphanage, and at that point, it would be much less trouble. The second person Dumbledore could think of that would raise Harry properly was a werewolf, by the name of Remus John Lupin. He did not want Harry in the magical world, but there would be no choice.

"Remus," Dumbledore called the werewolf's name as his head emerged, spinning, in Remus' small, ashy fireplace. Lupin turned away from his small wooden desk to look at the headmaster. "Albus," he replied, standing from his chair and pacing to meet the person in question at the fireplace.

"I seem to recall that you desired Harry Potter's company a year ago, Remus. It may only be temporary, but James and Lily's son needs someone to look after him, for the time being. Things have changed, and we must take action with haste," Albus spoke calmly, and his eyes twinkled over half-moon spectacles as he watched Remus sit, unusually tense, in front of the crackling fire.

"Where is he, Dumbledore? What happened?" Remus spoke quickly, his voice laced with concern for the boy, and Dumbledore's worried gaze met his own.

"He's by an alleyway, not too far from an orphanage in Surrey. It seems Lily's sister and her family had quite enough of young Harry. So, we must take action, Remus. Could you come now, to my office? I've his location, a couple of brooms and a remarkable make-shift bed inspired by an old net I found in the back of my broom cupboard," Dumbledore informed him quickly, "All we need is you, Remus." Before he had decided to speak to Lupin, Albus had assembled a miniature bed for Harry to lay in while they flew. It was basically a net with blankets secured in its netting.

"Very well, Dumbledore. I'll try to be there in a few minutes," Remus said, standing from the chair. "I think it wise if Harry was to come with me to my parents house. I am almost certain that he'll be happier there than in this small flat." As Albus disappeared from the fireplace, Remus went to get ready for the occasion, worried thoughts buzzed through his mind. A few minutes later, he had flued to his parents' house.

"Mother," he said, uncertain of his footing and looking around as he appeared in his parents house's fireplace. He stepped out briskly and brushed his robes off on the hearthrug.

"Alright, there, son? Anything wrong?" John, Remus' father, asked from his blue rocking chair across the room.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while? I was originally hoping to receive the custody of Harry, but hadn't the chance, and the family he was with has now abandoned him. I was hoping that if it was possible, Harry and I could stay with you for a few months, and allow him time to settle in.….. I want to allow him to adapt, and I would see what my options are then. I'd think Harry would be much happier here, than in my small one-room flat," Remus quickly explained. He sat down next to his mother on the leathery couch, and leaned back, though his body was still tense with worry.

"Harry Potter? Poor dear," said Dianna compassionately, getting up from the couch.

"Of course, that sounds fine. That would give you some space, too. We can help out. Why don't you just move yourself here, and we can all just live together? We don't mind having you around at all," John agreed willingly. Dianna bustled around the room, moving things around.

"I'll fix dinner for the both of you. How old is the boy?" Dianna asked, moving a pretty-looking potted plant to a higher shelf. John got up to help Dianna.

"Harry's three," Remus answered. He walked to the fireplace, briskly throwing some flu powder in the fire and paused briefly, "Thank you."

With that, he left the house and flued to Dumbledore's office. They discussed a few things, and Remus signed a few papers.

"We'd like to arrive as quietly as possible, and be very discreet. It's important not to wake Harry, as we don't need the whole community to hear us. The take-off should be as smooth as possible, as well," Dumbledore instructed, as they walked out to the front of the castle. They Apparated (with Dumbledore using his Headmaster exception) to the alley where Harry was laying and quietly approached the bundle of cloth that kept him warm. Remus gently picked him up. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, but collected himself. He slowly lowered the orphan child into the net, with only the soft blankets as padding. Remus and Albus threw their legs over the brooms, and kicked off smoothly. They took off slowly, and ascended smoothly. They gently glided up to a good height.

"I think this will do," Albus said softly, as he straightened up his broom. They flew in silence for most of the ride to Remus's parents' house, which took about an hour. Occasionally, they would speak softly to each other. Most of this was about the best way to get there.

Harry woke as they descended, even though they were descending as slowly as possible. He stirred, and started to cry. He attempted to climb out of his net to escape, but Remus caught him quickly before he fell and held him for the rest of the descent.

"Let go," Harry screamed between sobs, as he tried to wiggle free, while kicking Remus and pinching his arm to make him loosen his grip. Remus held him tighter and tried to focus on the descent.

"Harry, please calm down. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't relax, Harry," he soothed, trying to keep a tight grip on Harry, as they hovered a few feet from the ground and Remus stepped off the broom. As they approached the house, John opened the door.

"Hello, Dumbledore," john hollered at the headmaster.

"Good evening, Lupin!" Albus said, approaching the door and fixing up the brooms and the net and readying them to be put away.

"You want to come in? There's food," John offered, taking a step back.

"Thank you, lupin, but it's rather late," Albus replied mildly, his eyes twinkling, "So, I am afraid I cannot join you tonight."

"Thank you, dad," Remus said, as he stepped into the house with the struggling Harry, whom was now trying to pull his captor's hair out. Remus walked into the living room from the little hallway, rubbing Harry's back, trying to calm him down. He sat on the couch, trying to calm the very upset Harry, who was babbling nonsensically. Even if he said something comprehensible, Remus was barely able to make sense of it, because Harry was crying so hard.

"Well, you're welcome to come by tomorrow at three or four, and have tea, and perhaps then stay for dinner. We'd love to have you," John leant at the door as he spoke, still talking to Albus.

"I might just have to take you up on that, thank you. I may bring a few things for Harry, as well," Albus said, turning and getting ready to go.

"No problem at all. You're welcome to drop in any day!" John said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Harry was crying in Remus' arms.

"No hurt me," Harry screamed, trying to get out from Remus' arms at the same time as tugging at Remus' hair. John walked into the living room after closing the door.

"I've no intention to hurt you, will you please calm down?" Remus said gently, smiling encouragingly. He pulled Harry's hands away from his hair.

"No! Want alone! No hurt!" Harry exclaimed , now crying harder as John approached them, and began to frantically struggle in Remus' arms.

"Harry, I need you to relax and listen to me. I promise, I do not wish to hurt you. I assure you that you'll be safe here." He said, soothing Harry, gently holding out his hands to prove to Harry he had nothing in them. He stood up from the couch and, pacing the living room, tried to calm Harry down.

"Oi, Harry, are you hungry?" John asked, smiling cheerily and warmly at Harry, walking towards him.

"No! Alone…. Want! No like!" Harry said angrily, and babbled on a lot more.

"I was thinking, perhaps, it would be a good idea if I took him outside for a few minutes. It might allow him to calm down," Remus said, now concerned. He was worried for the boy, and felt for him. His mind was uneasy, and his body tense.

"I'll get him something to drink, maybe that'll calm him down. Though, we might have to transfigure something, I don't have any special cups," John muttered, thinking hard. He, too, felt for the boy, and really wanted him to feel at home. John went to get a cup of milk, while Remus continued to pace the room, trying to calm the very upset Harry down.


	3. Welcome Home

Author's note: Hello folks! First and foremost, thank you for the alerts, favorites, reads, and reviews. I appreciate them and the attention you are willing to devote to my story. I was very pleased with the number of people that put my story on there favorites and alerts, as I've not got so many so fast! I have one more chapter to go to have completely revised everything I've written, and then I can start on new exciting chapters. Also, someone asked me if it was there computer or whether I had taken down chapters and I want to clarify that with you lot so no one else is confused. I did take down about 5 chapters and I am restarting over because I revised the story enough to need a new version rather then just replacing chapters. I am also very glad I did too, the statistics seem to show a stunning difference between how much people like this new version over the old version. However, I am also sorry If I confused any of the readers who read my previous version but I hope the Author's Note in the first page of the fic aided you in understanding the situation a bit. Anyway,I am delighted people actually like my story. Please tell me if any character besides my OCs and Harry is out of character. I haven't read the books in three years and have really forgot a lot of it. I am trying my best at this though. Also, if you guys want, please review and tell me your thoughts on the story! I would greatly appreciate it, and the reviews would provide me a direction in really understanding what works with people and what does not.

"Poor dear," Dianna murmured, as John walked into the kitchen, "he's not very happy, is he?"

John went to get a cup from the cabinet and then put it on the counter.

"No, he's not quite feeling at home. He wants to be alone, by the looks of it," John said, as he tapped the cup and transfigured it into a baby's sippy cup. He pointed his wand into the cup, and milk flowed from the tip (the jug in the cabinet was, consequently, left rather empty).

"No, I don't think he feels quite at home. He feels hurt and angry, I think. It sounds like it, from here," Dianna said, bustling around the kitchen and cleaning. John nodded and took the cup of milk from the counter. He went out to the living room, where Remus was still pacing with a slightly-more calmed Harry, though he was still rather upset.

"Remus, why don't you sit down with Harry? I'll try to help with this. It might be good for him, to drink something and relax a bit," John suggested. Remus nodded and sat down on the lounge, still comforting Harry. John approached the two and knelt down with the cup.

"Harry, drink this. You'll feel better," John instructed, extending the cup to Harry.

"No want!" Harry protested, swatting at the cup and missing. John moved the cup farther from Harry, but didn't quite take it away.

"You have my word, Harry. I don't intend to harm you, this will only help you to relax," Remus persuaded, smiling encouragingly. Remus silently took the cup from John and brought it closer to Harry. He looked at it but did nothing, continuing to be upset and to cry angrily.

"Here, Harry, I need you to drink this, you'll feel better," Remus insisted, gently putting the cup up to Harry's lips. Harry turned his head away from the cup moodily.

"I swear, you will feel better," Remus said, tilting the cup towards Harry slightly. Harry felt the cool liquid on his lips and started to drink, almost grudgingly. He finished it after a few minutes.

"Very good, Harry," Remus said, gently putting the cup on the small table next to the lounge. Harry was still crying, but not as hard, his breaths also slowing down.

"Harry, let's go take a walk, in the garden," Remus suggested. He got up to get his cloak and stepped outside into the cool night air. Remus walked slowly around the garden, smiling and talking to Harry. Eventually, after some time, Harry stopped crying and started looking around curiously at the plant life in the garden. Remus would tell him the name if he noticed Harry looking at some particular thing, most of these things being plants. Remus would stop and allow him to gaze at the plants as he pleased. Midway, Harry gazed at a hoop on a pole for a while, so Remus noticed where his attention was placed.

"That's a Quidditch goal. People fly up to the hoop, as part of a game, to score goals," Remus explained, as Harry looked at it. After that, they stopped by a patch of grass. They soon saw another pole just like the original one. Harry looked at the greenery, amazed.

"That's grass," Remus said, bending down, "Repeat after me, Harry: Grass." Harry was quiet, for the most part. Remus realised that Harry didn't try to say the words himself. Remus found this quite different from most other kids, but figured there might be a reason. Consequently, he simply encouraged the boy, somewhat too enthusiastically, to repeat and say the words he was saying, if Harry seemed curious.

"Gre'ass," Harry repeated softly, as if speaking out of turn would mean being punished.

"Yes, very good, Harry," Remus praised. He smiled and, after allowing Harry to look at the grass more closely, Remus decided to take the short way back to the house and cut straight through the yard. They reached the house slid the screen open and stepped in to greet the smell of food. Harry looked around for the source of the wonderful smell as Remus watched Harry's curiosity with satisfaction. They walked nearer to the dining room.

"Are you hungry, Harry, dear?" Dianna said as Remus and Harry approached the table. Harry looked at the food hungrily. Remus placed him in the chair next to John and pulled out the seat to the right of Harry. Dianna rose from her chair.

"I should probably go buy him a bed of some sort," Dianna commented, and left the house after going around to gather her possessions. John decided to leave Harry with Remus, thinking that his time would be more productive spent on some paperwork. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, but Remus had Harry and would manage, while his pile of papers from his work continued to pile up.

"I'll be in my study. If you need some extra help with Harry, come and find me - not that I am expecting you need any, of course," John assured, leaving the table.

Harry dipped his hand into his soup and played around with it. Remus gently took Harry's hands out of the bowl, which was difficult, as Harry flinched and shrunk back at Remus' touch.

"Harry," Remus said, grimacing at the sight, "here, I need you to use a spoon." Remus handed Harry the small spoon, and the young child flinched at the contact, shrinking back. He took it nervously from Remus. It was the smallest spoon they could find, yet it was a regular spoon. Remus gently helped Harry position his hands on the spoon after watching him play with it.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" Remus asked, gently studying the frightened boy, thinking. He was wondering if there was anything wrong, besides being scared. Harry said something softly, still looking unwilling.

"I didn't quite hear that, Harry, sorry," he apologised to Harry, who was looking away from Lupin, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Mad? Me, bad?" Harry asked softly, his voice trailing off, as it became squeaky with fear. He had seen the grimace and thought that the man sitting next to him would manhandle him, or at the least scream at him.

"Harry, calm down. There isn't any reason for me to be angry with you, and I don't intend to hurt you. I swear all my intentions are only good, Harry," Remus said, trying to resolve the problem of worrying Harry. He should not have shown his frustration with Harry, the boy simply hadn't been taught. He still wondered, though, if anything was truly wrong. He helped Harry sit back normally in the chair, or at least he tried. Harry tried to shrink more and more into the seat, and was looking as though he was ready to fall to the ground under the table.

"Harry, I need you to sit back in your chair and try to eat something. You'll feel better, and it's good for you," Remus tried persuading Harry kindly and, after a few minutes more of the persistent struggle from Harry, and a lot more comforting and soothing on Remus's part, Remus got Harry to sit back in the chair. He smiled at the child and picked up the spoon to hand it to Harry, so that he could continue eating his dinner.

"Harry, here," Remus said, sighing, as he positioned Harry's hand on the spoon.

"Harry, I need you to spoon up some soup and try to eat it, you'll feel better after eating something," Remus asked of him, smiling and watching Harry closely. Harry dropped the spoon, leaned forward to drink the soup from the bowl, and then stuffed his hands back in, after deciding playing with it was much better than drinking it.

"No, don't do that, Harry." Remus persuaded him back into his seat and proceeded to use Harry's spoon, to demonstrate how to spoon up some soup along with the noodles. Remus handed the spoon back to him and Harry cupped it in his hand and held his spoon by placing his thumb on the bottom of the handle.

"Here," Remus said fixing Harry's positioning on the spoon. Harry tried to do what he saw Remus do, but most of the soup dripped off the side of the spoon. He tried again, looking frustrated. He managed, and Remus motioned with his fork how to bring the food to his mouth.

"Excellent, Harry. Now, I need you to bring that up to your mouth," Remus encouraged, smiling gently at him. Harry mimicked him, picking up the spoon and bringing it closer to his lips.

"Very good, Harry," Remus said, smiling. Unfortunately, most of it dripped off before it could reach his mouth. He dropped the spoon, which landed on his lap and slid onto the ground. He babbled away angrily.

"Harry! What's the matter?" Remus asked, curiously. He wasn't sure what the matter was, as Harry seemed to have done everything right, and he didn't see what Harry's frustration was or where it came from. Was it the fact that the soup didn't get in to his mouth, or that most of it was spilt on himself? Harry babbled away angrily even more. Remus caught the words no, eat, and bad. Remus looked thoughtful thinking that he understood the issue.

"No, Harry, you did an excellent job," Remus said encouragingly, hoping to change Harry's mind. It didn't, however, and Harry kept on babbling angrily, almost to himself.

"That's enough, Harry. I need you to try to listen to me for a moment; you need to hear me out. You did an excellent job at attempting to eat. You've got to remember you are only three, and no one expects you to eat without dropping something. You are expecting too much of yourself, Harry. You're doing quite well, I must say, for someone in your position," Remus explained to him, gently but firmly. He believed that Harry needed to understand that bit, but doubted this was the only time he'd have to say this to him. Harry had babbled on a bit when Remus was speaking, but eventually stopped and just looked at Remus almost curiously.

"Give me a moment, Harry, I need to wash this," he said kindly, picking up the spoon and straightening up, ready to go wash it.

"Mine!" Harry shouted loudly, looking at Remus angrily. He leaned sideways and tried to snatch the spoon out of Remus's hand and looked at it protectively.

"Harry, I am only going to wash it, I swear," Remus said, as gently as he could. Remus was certainly frustrated and wished he could somehow make Harry understand a little better than he did. After all, aren't three-year-olds supposed to understand more than what Harry seemed to? Harry did seem to understand, but a lot of these concepts he should know were still foreign to him. Remus also had to seem to really work with Harry for him to understand how to do things. And that puzzled the young Remus Lupin. He walked off into the kitchen, still holding the spoon, wondering these things. Harry took the opportunity and slipped off his chair, and ran quietly away. Since Remus wasn't here, this was easy to do. Remus returned to the table with the spoon and looked around. No Harry! He was so shocked that he stood still for a few seconds, before he put the spoon in the bowl and turned around. Where did Harry go? Why did he run away? Why was he so scared? Was there really that much behind what happened before he took Harry in? Was it more serious then he thought? Was the "hurt" more severe then he had imagined? Admittedly, he had only imagined minor scenarios, but there couldn't be anymore than that, could there? His escape was quite skilled; did he have to do that often? There were clearly signs of problems. Problems that looked bad, too.

"Harry, I swear, I have no intentions to hurt you, but I need you to come out," Remus said kindly, looking around. Remus had not noticed where Harry had gone, so he got up and looked. Remus was gently calling his name and trying to persuade him to come out of hiding. After a minute of looking around, Remus found Harry behind the couch. Remus attempted to approach him, but before he could move, Harry had sprinted off. Remus was taken aback, but was watching this time. Harry sneaked beneath the stairs and was hiding there. Remus approached Harry, taking his wand out to perform the shield charm around Harry's general area, so that Harry wouldn't be able to run very far from the stairs if he tried. Sure enough, as Remus got closer, Harry got up. He was about to run, but after a foot or so, he found that he couldn't. He struggled and tried to get out of that little area, but wasn't able to. Remus undid the charm as he got within a foot of Harry, so that he could reach the boy. He walked quickly and knelt down beside the struggling boy, who had no idea that the invisible shield was lifted.

"Don't, Harry. It's alright. Harry, that's quite enough, I swear I won't hurt you," Remus said and stopped, as he wasn't sure what to say, besides what he already had, to Harry. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation other than calming down and hugging him close. He already felt a deeper connection to Harry than simply looking after him because he was the son of his best friend. Harry had captured his heart and his strange behavior worried him. Harry ignored him and continued to cry. Remus sighed and picked him up.

"There's no need to hide, Harry. I don't intend to hurt you," Remus said, soothingly rubbing Harry's back. It took him a few minutes, but Remus finally had Harry calmed down.

"Ready, to go back to attempt eating? I need you to finish your dinner, you were doing such an excellent job," Remus explained gently still rubbing at Harry's back.

"No hurt? Promise?" Harry asked, really only hearing Remus say that he wouldn't hurt him for the first time. He was too preoccupied the previous few times to hear that much. Remus smiled gently at him.

"I swear, I don't have any intentions to hurt you, and I will never allow you to be hurt by me. Look, I can't promise you that you'll never get hurt, but if I can help it, you'll be safe. You have my word, Harry, that I intend to keep you safe," Remus assured gently, still smiling at Harry. Harry was a little more relieved, but still scared. How did he know to trust this strange man's words?

"Here, let's go back to the table, I need you to finish dinner." Remus said awkwardly, not sure if it was the right thing to say, and carried Harry back to the dining room. Remus sat him back down, picked the spoon up, and placed it in Harry's hand. Harry still flinched back.

Harry looked at the spoon, with anger in his eyes. He wasn't able to do it before, and this thing wasn't helping him. The older man wasn't very happy, either, or so he thought. John entered the room at that point hearing all the commotion.

"Is…. Is everything alright?" John asked, unsure as to if he should intervene.

"Yes, everything is fine now. Harry had some trouble with eating. However, I think he's got it managed now. Quite well, I might add," Remus said, reassuring his father, but John still decided to take a seat at the table. Maybe it wasn't right for him to leave. The paperwork could wait.

"Here, Harry, I need you to spoon it up as you did," Remus said, and moved Harry's hand over the bowl. Harry spooned a bit of soup up with both men watching.

"Now, I need you to hold the spoon level, Harry," Remus said, showing Harry how to hold the spoon flat, so that he didn't spill anything. Harry mimicked and put it up to his mouth, and successfully consumed most of what was on his spoon. A few drops dripped out, and Remus wiped them away, gently using a napkin to absorb the spill. Harry grinned widely.

"Look, have food!" he burst out excitedly, but remembered not to speak, and looked regretful and sorry. Remus grinned widely, too, and was about to say something, before -

"- Sorry, sorry!" Harry squeaked, "No scream. I sorry. Not talk." Harry said softly, before Remus could say anything. Remus felt awful – was that why the boy spoke so little, then? Because the Muggles had prohibited him from expressing himself? Remus couldn't help feeling sorry for the boy, and he gently put his hand reassuringly over Harry's. Harry still flinched.

"Calm down, Harry. I don't intend to stop you from expressing yourself. You're welcome to speak. You will never be punished for opening your mouth, Harry," Remus said, hoarsely; he was horrified that Harry felt this way. He felt a need to clear this up.

"Look, mate," John grinned at Harry encouragingly, "It's going to be alright, Harry. We like you here, and want you here."

Remus was lost for words, not sure what to say to the terrified three year old, who was too scared to say even one little thing. He enjoyed Harry's company, and wouldn't mind him talking quite a bit more.

"I am sorry about the treatment you had to endure at your relative's place, but let me I reassure you, Harry. That will never happen here," Remus told him, gently, after thinking for a full minute. Harry got closer to him, and Remus reached out to embrace him. Harry slowly, and very cautiously, wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus sat back in his chair.

"Here, Harry. I need you to finish eating, you'll feel much better," Remus persuaded. Harry quickly spooned up another spoonful of soup and ate it successfully. Remus and John smiled broadly, and encouraged Harry on, but after a couple more minutes and about ten spoonfuls, Harry pushed the bowl away. Remus stood up from the table for a moment, to put his dish in the kitchen in the meantime. He felt badly for the boy, and couldn't help but feel very sad for Harry. A tear leaked out, and he wiped it away. Meanwhile, in the dining room, Harry had slipped out of his chair and made to run, but was stopped gently by John, who had been watching him.

"Harry, where are you going?" John asked, gently picking Harry up from the ground.

"Let go," Harry said, loudly, trying to free himself from John, whom continued to try to comfort the boy. Remus walked into the dining room, hearing Harry's shout of "let go!". He knelt beside Harry, who was on John's lap, only just starting to calm down.

"What's the matter, Harry? Is everything alright?" Remus asked, kindly, and quietly laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched and shrunk the other way. John fixed Harry's positioning in his arms.

"Mate, we don't want to hurt you. Both of us are concerned. Don't worry, we won't hurt you," john said to Harry comfortingly. Remus which had moved his hand away after Harry shrunk the other way, but was still looking at Remus.

"I simply wish to know what the matter is, Harry. I swear I don't want to punish you, nor to hurt you, nor stop you from speaking. I hope to help you, Harry." Remus soothed, trying not to cry as he looked at Harry's small, thin form. Harry said something, but it was quickly and softly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that Harry," Remus questioned, smiling at him encouragingly. Harry looked up at Remus, his eyes wide and scared, brimming up.

"Me bad, hurt, pain, hit lock bad place," Harry said, his voice starting to elevate, as more tears came down. Remus let out a small gasp and shuddered. He reached out to pick Harry up, and John handed him over. Both John and Remus understood and, besides handing Harry over on John's part, and picking him up and holding him comfortingly on Remus', they were both shocked into stillness by their horror.

As Remus took a moment to think about the situation, tears started to slip out of his eyes. This was too much for the 22-year-old, who couldn't imagine – didn't want to imagine - his friend's son being hit and locked up somewhere. He remembered, almost two years ago, he was playing with Harry, before James and Lilly went in to hiding. Harry was quite adventurous, then - very much like James. He couldn't quite walk yet. He was beginning to learn and he was already getting himself into an assortment of things. He remembered countless occasions when he or Lily would have to stop him from doing those things, because Sirius and James were usually laughing and egging him on. Remus remembered explaining to him thar it was dangerous, which Harry, of course, didn't listen to. But now? Harry was a sobbing mess on his lap, scared and afraid of even his own body. This wasn't right.

Harry noticed Remus' heaving chest and the hard breathing, and looked up to see the man teary-eyed. This frightened him, as he had never seen this reaction. He wasn't sure what to do, so he struggled against Remus. Usually, when he was in pain and crying, the Dursleys were happy and laughing. They mocked him, and shouted even louder, and bathed in his sorrow.

John quietly took Harry again, and held him comfortingly. He rubbed his back and rocked him gently. Remus was trying to collect himself, but found it hard.

"Please, excuse me. I'll return in a few minutes," Remus excused himself, standing up. Harry looked even more scared.

"Harry, calm down, it's alright. Remus will be back, and you'll be alright," John soothed to the struggling boy. It took John a few minutes, but Harry was calmed. Remus returned and looked around, considering what to do. He considered just changing Harry and laying him down, but thought better of it. The boy needed to be cleaned so he could then rest comfortably that night. Furthermore, he didn't eat very much, and Remus didn't want Harry to go hungry. He decided upon feeding Harry, and then bathing him, before he tucked Harry in for the night.


	4. Settling down

""here, Harry, why don't we finish dinner and then we can get you cleaned up and then to bed." Remus said gently taking Harry from John as he came back and sat him on his lap. Remus reached out to get Harry's spoon and bowl and then he spooned up a piece of meat and lifted it to Harry's mouth. Meanwhile, Harry was putting his hands on his shirt to use it as a napkin and tried wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Harry, here, use this. Don't wipe it on your clothes. Your hands are filthy," Remus said handing Harry a napkin. Harry stared down at the napkin in his hands, but didn't do anything. He continued wiping his dirty hands on his shirt.

"here," Remus sighed taking the napkin from Harry which made him try to grab for it. Remus used it to wipe Harry's hands and put it on the table.

"Mine!" Harry said grabbing it. Remus sighed frusttratedly. John smiled thinking the kid adorable.

"It's dirty, Harry." Remus said sharply but gently trying to convey the urgent message to him. He took the napkin from Harry.

"Let's..., go wash your hands and then you can eat some more," Remus said thoughtfully getting up carrying the squirming Harry with one hand and the dirty napkin in the other. He threw the dirty napkin in the trash which Harry tried to grab at, but was stopped by Remus who started carrying Harry with both hands. He got to the sink and turned on the tap.

"Put your hands under the water, Harry," Remus said holding him up so he'd be level with the sink. Harry lifted one of his feet and stepped onto the ledge and then lifted his other.

"Harry,'... don't do that, it's dangerous. Put your hands under the water, please?" Remus said kindly freing one hand and helped Harry's hands move in that general direction. It didn't end up under the water however. Remus shut off the tap and went back to the dining room.

"Something wrong, Remus?" John asked concerned.

"Harry seems to be having trouble washing his hands. I was hoping that you'd be willing to come and assist me?" Remus asked. John stood up from his seat at the table.

"Yes, Remus, sure. How do you want to do this?" John said following Remus back in to the kitchen. Remus handed Harry to John. Harry wined a bit, but seeing Remus wasn't going to go far he didn't fuss much.

"Just hold him still and level with the sink so that he is able to wash his hands. I am going to show him how it's done," Remus explained turning on the tap once more. He got Harry to put his hands underneath the water by guiding them. Harry flinched but didn't shrink after seeing Remus not cry as well and not laugh at him. Harry was a bit more relaxed after that but was still uneasy.

"Rub them together, Harry," Remus said watching Harry carefully. He smiled widely as he watched him splash around in the water smiling himself, and waving his hands around getting both men soacked. Remus rubbed his hands together to demonstrate and Harry followed but under the water. He did it vigourously and got John even more wet. John chuckled.

"He's quite adoreable isn't he?" John said softly to Remus as they both watched Harry wash his hands.

"All right Harry. I need you to rub your hands together like this," He said to him rubbing his hands together between the fingers. Harry did so.

"Yes, I quite agree," Remus said to John in an undertone. "Harry is quite adorable." Harry upon hearing his name turned his head, but he didn't stop rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, mad? Me bad?" Harry said scared and looked at Remus fearfully his eyes brimming with tears. Remus' insides almost melted for Harry.

"No, Harry, we're both very proud of you," John said cheerfully, "You're doing very well." Remus smiled at Harry.

"No, you're misunderstanding the conversation, Harry, we're not angry at you at all. You're doing quite an excellent job. here, may I see your hands?" Remus said turning off the tap. Harry looked disappointedly at Remus. Remus gently held Harry's hands so he could see how well he had washed them. He slowly inspectED Harry's hands,

"Yes, very good, Harry," Remus reached out to take Harry and John loosened his grip on him. Harry climbed in to Remus' arms and Remus took him back to the dining area and sat back down in his seat.

"Harry, here, eat this," Remus said smiling lifting the spoon. Harry swatted it away. It took Harry a while but he did and he ate more spoonfuls. At one point he had the noodles in his mouth but didn't chew and much less swallowed.

"Chew and then swallow, Harry, one spoonful at a time," Remus said placing the spoon down. He waited patiently as Harry chewed and swallowed after getting the message that Remus wasn't going to give him another piece with it. And after about twenty more minutes and a very unwilling Harry, he finally had eaten all his food.

"Good work, Harry," Remus said placing Harry back on the elevated chair and went to put the bowl in the sink. Remus came back and lifted Harry from the chair taking him upstairs.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we? And then, I rather think it's time for you to go to bed," Remus said pensively. Harry quietly looked around. Remus got to the bathroom and prepared a towel for Harry. He also summoned a small chair and positioned it in front of the tub. Harry got interested at the sight of the toilet and reached his hand in to it almost reached the water but didn't quite make it because Remus had put his hands on Harry making him take them out.

"It's dirty, Harry, you don't want to play in that. It's unsanitary," Remus said lifting Harry up to the sink and turned on the tap.

"Rub your hands together, Harry," Remus asked and Harry did so getting Remus even more soaked. After a minute or so Remus turned off the tap and inspected Harry's hands.

"Excellent, Harry," He said sitting down on the chair, "Lie down, Harry," Remus instructed helping Harry lie down with his head on a towel that was positioned on the edge of the bathtub allowing his hair to dangle over.

"Yes, very good, Harry," He said reaching over to the tap and turned it on. The warm water gushed out and soaked Harry's hair. Harry protested and tried to get away as he wasn't use to this.

"Harry, it's all right, calm down," Remus said now grabbing the bottle of shampoo and squeezing some out. Harry looked at Remus' hands as he rubbed it gently in to Harry's head.

"I am washing your hair, Harry," Remus said carefully rubbing the shampoo in even more and Harry's hair bubbled and fluffed up.

"No like! Let go! Let go!" Harry said as he tried to wiggle free. Remus was now rinsing off Harry's hair in the water. He washed his hands quickly getting the soap off him.

"It's all right, I am merely washing out your hair. It's not good for you with all that dirt in your hair. Besides, you'll feel better," Remus explained gently placing a hand on the squirming Harry. He took a few more minutes and washed out the remainder of the soapiness in Harry's hair.

"Harry, that's all. I merely wanted to wash out your hair, calm down, I have no intention to hurt you." He said to the now fussy Harry, "It's over, now can you get in the tub?" He undressed Harry completely and lifted Harry and placed him in the tub. He spotted a few bruises from a quick glance at Harry and shivered. He plugged the drain to the tub so the water would stay. He allowed the tap to fill up the tub. Harry started splashing around when he realized he was in the bathtub, but looked up at Remus from time to time as if the man was going to punish him for it. To Harry's surprise Remus knelt down next to the tub. He smiled widely at Harry and watched him intensely. He was getting soaked by all the bath water.

"Harry, what do you say to bubbles." Remus took out his wand and summoned a small bottle and uncapped it. "Here, shall I pour some bubbles in to the bathtub?" Harry stared at him as Remus poured a little bit of the substance in to the bath water. Soap bubbles popped up out of nowhere in several different colors and many different shades. Harry stared at the bubbles and picked up a handful. It phoamed out in his hands but the soapy water was leaking through his fingers.

"Fun! Play!" He said excitedly picking up another handful of bubbles and played with it with both hands. He had realized he said something out of excitement again.

"Sorry, me fun, no talk," he said apologetically looking up at Remus.

"Harry, it's all right to express yourself, I swear that I will not be angry if you do. Actually, Harry, I wish that you would show me your feelings which may allow me to examine what is an annoyance to you and what allows you to be happy. I swear that I intend only to provide you with a comfortable and safe place to reside; a place that would allow you to be able to enjoy and to be at your happiest, and nothing less, Harry," Remus said kindly, "Thus, I am pleased to see that you enjoy yourself and take pleasure in something. I was rather hoping I would be able to provide a source of joy, and to see that I have. Well, I cannot wish for more." Harry splashed around some more delightedly and Remus who was getting rather drenched continued to smile as he watched Harry splash around in the tub. After about five minutes Remus got out his wand.

"Right Harry, that's enough, here," Remus said waving his wand and making the bubbles disappear. Harry looked disappointedly into the water and looking around for the bubbles. Remus knelt down beside the tub and began to wash Harry down slowly and gently ridding Harry of the filth that clung to him. He gasped as he saw cuts here and there and big obvious lasting scars on his body.

"No! Let go! No!" Harry said as he struggled against Remus as Remus washed him off. Harry got up and climbed out of the tub. He attempted to run toward the bathroom's door, but didn't go very far as he ran about a foot away when he slipped and almost fell. Remus stood up as Harry climbed out of the tub and turned around. At that moment Harry had all ready slipped and was falling. Remus quickly reached out and caught him just in time before he landed on his face. Harry looked up frightfully at Remus.

"I swear I don't intend to hurt you. I was merely attempting to wash all the filth off you, I promise, you will feel much better," Remus said gently and placed him back in the water and continue to clean him. After fifteen minutes and some resistents from Harry, Remus was finally done. It was a long fifteen minutes, however, as Remus' heart broke as he constantly saw the cuts and bruises on Harry. Yet, Harry didn't complain about them or cry over them. He thought about Harry at dinner and didn't recall him crying over the pain of his cuts either. It bothered Remus just by the thought of it and made him scared and angry at the same time. He couldn't show his anger though because Harry would think that the anger was directed toward him.

"It's all right, Harry. That's all, I swear," Remus said soothingly lifting a slightly upset Harry from the water and wrapped him gently in a towel and carried him out of the bathroom. Remus laid Harry on his bed and left him wrapped up. He turned around to get him something to wear in the meantime. Harry slipped off Remus' bed and quickly and quietly walked out. Remus was still looking around in his closet not expecting Harry to leave the bed or not that quickly. He found one of his shortest robes from when he still stayed here a few years ago and turned back to the bed and saw that Harry wasn't there. Remus grimaced Harry was very fast and skilled at escaping and wondered about what Harry did before he took him in a few hours back and how much he had to escape from the abuse.

He walked out of the room in search of the naked Harry who was probably running still or hiding somewhere. He looked around on the landing. There was no sign of Harry. He went in to Harry's new room which Harry didn't know about, but no Harry anywhere.

Meanwhile, John who was now sitting in his study working on some more of his paperwork heard soft but audible running and looked out of his study door to see a naked Harry running around. He quickly put down his quill and got to his feet looking out and kept an eye on Harry as he walked out his study door.

"Harry," he said softly reaching the boy in no time gently putting a hand on him. He was well practiced at this as he had raised Remus before who was a quiet child but still often ran off as any two-year-old did.

"What are you doing down here? Let's get back upstairs, Harry." John said picking up the now protesting Harry. Remus, who was searching in his parents room heard the protesting going on downstairs so he headed that way. John was now heading up the stairs and they met midway on the small landing. He took Harry from John. John nodded.

"I just heard him run by my study, and decided to get him and bring him back to you," John said getting ready to go back downstairs.

"Thank you, dad. I was wondering whether mum is back yet? I was just thinking to check, but I was going to do it after I had dressed Harry. I figured that might tend to be better. I was going to ask her to take a look at Harry. Perhaps to heal some of these injuries on him," Remus asked as John was going down the steps. He took a few steps nearer to the staircase that went down all the way to the living room.

"Yes, She is in the kitchen I believe, was upstairs setting up the bed for a while but she's back in the kitchen cleaning up," John said stopping. Remus started to descend the stairs as well thinking to find his mum to help heal Harry's cuts as he wasn't all that good at healing. He was going to ask his mother after Harry was dressed but since he was down here all ready, he figured he could do it the other way. Remus reached the living room and walked over to the kitchen. Dianna was putting away the last of the dishes. He was certain that his mother was a load more capable at healing then he was. After all, she was a Healer at a magical hospital.

"Mum? Would you be willing to come and take a look at Harry? He has quite a number of cuts and bruises that could do with some attention, and I don't think I am the best person to heal Harry's wounds," Remus asked standing by the kitchen. Dianna moved to put away another dish.

"Heal, some of... Oh, yes, of course, Remus dear," she said cheerfully as she put away the last plate and joined him at the edge of the kitchen. They walked up the stairs Remus was still holding Harry who was lying still in Remus' arm and looking around.

"I'll have to go fetch my mediwitch's box so I'll be there in a minute or two she said as Remus ascended the stairs. Dianna strayed off to the left to get the healing substances. Remus went up to his room and laid Harry down on his bed. A few minutes later Dianna was upstairs and went in to Remus' room. She set down her box and knelt next to the bed.

"Harry dear, can you lay down on your belly?" Dianna said moving Harry slowly so he faced down on the bed. Harry didn't like that very much so he protested. Remus put a hand on him to keep him from really moving and said some soothing words.

"No like! No, like!" Harry said loudly as Dianna opened her box and got out a bottle of swirling blue & link liquid.

"I know dear, but you'll feel a lot better after all this is done," She said sweetly uncapping the bottle and extracting a little with her wand and placed the substance on a swab.

"All right, Harry, this is going to sting," she said dabbing gently on a cut. It took a while and a bit more protesting from Harry, but nothing about the pain. Finally, Dianna finished cleaning out the cuts and applied a healing substance to them. She got up and waved her wand over the deeper ones.

"All done Harry. You are a very good boy," she complimented sweetly bandaging some of the deeper wounds. She put the few bottles she ended up getting out back into the box and placed the swabs in there as well and closed the lid.

"Should be healing up quickly, Remus. He should be careful tomorrow but nothing major is wrong. Though, he's not very reflexive to pain which worries me," She said thoughtfully picking up her box. "He should rest up tonight so his cuts can heal faster. You might want to stay with him as the pain may wake him." Dianna continued as she was about to leave. Remus stood up also ready, his mother was right about not being reflexive to pain and he was worried himself.

"right. I was just thinking of tucking him in," Remus said gathering up Harry in his arms. Remus headed out of his room and in to Hary's room. He took the cover off and swept the blankets aside. He placed Harry on the bed and then proceeded to tuck him in. as soon as Harry was laid down and tucked in he was asleep. The days events tired him out. Remus went about retrieving things from his house to his parents house and packed up old books and the few toys that he had not managed to throw away or give back to Lily and James. They was for Harry to play with when he watched Harry when Lily and James were out and Harry was at Remus' place. He had been hoping to get custody of Harry over the past year and didn't have enough in him to get rid of them so they sat in his house nearly unmoved. After gathering his meager belongings and bringing them over to his parents house, he took his mothers advice to sleep in Harry's room just in case he woke up painfully from the healing substances. Before he got to sleeping his mind wondered and remembered back to a year ago when Lily and James had died a day ago and he had first heard the news.


	5. The First Morning

Author's note: thanks for all the reads, but maybe leave a review and tell me how you feel about the story? I get pretty curious I must admit! Thanks for all the new favorites and alerts. It's very kind of you folks! Thanks to Casandra30 who's been reviewing quite consistently! I appreciate it!. Sorry this chapter is kind of dull but plese bare with me. Also, If you all want updates with consistently good grammar I'll need a good beta that can keep up with me and edit a chapter or two fully every weeke or whenever I can have one out. In December maybe even twice a week. So, if anyone would step up or else I'll just have to put chapters up as is or just not update at all, which will be a shame.

(flashback)

It was a clear cold day. The sky was bright and blue. Remus John Lupin had made himself breakfast and was sitting down at the kitchen table hungrily consuming it. He looked out at the expansive countryside that stretched before him. His house was the only one in this area. No other houses existed for a good few miles. A thick forest lay a few dozen foot away at the back of his house.

He picked up the Daily Prophet thinking to browse over the normal bland issue and hoped to pick up what little interesting news he could. This was the Prophet though, and usually there were very few good articles.

He reached out and grabbed at the thick issue that he had tossed aside upon its arrival to his house by the very ruffled owl. He took one look at the front cover and his mouth fell open. There, upon the front cover was a blown up portrait of his best friend James, his wife Lily, and their baby boy Harry. He looked to the left and saw the article title and read it. He quickly and interestedly read the article that followed.

The article announced that Lily and James had died at Voldemort's hands and that there one-year-old baby son Harry James Potter had lived and defeated Voldemort the night before. The article also said Harry had a lightening shaped cut on his forehead from the incident and now the paper branded him the Boy Who Lived. Shortly after this had happened the half giant Rubeus Hagrid arrived on the scene and had taken Harry. He refused to answer any questions.

After reading the article, Remus threw the paper aside not bothering to read anything else, and ate his breakfast as quickly as he could. The only thing on his mind was Harry and his dead best friend. He was going to have to speak to Albus Dumbledore to see where Harry was located now and probably get custody of him. He also had to try to find Sirius Black to see why he had betrayed Lily and James.

He finished up breakfast and hastily cleaned up. He looked at the clock to see what was the best course of action to take. It was ten thirty, so he'd figure he'd catch Albus first. Sirius was important but not that important. He needed to talk to him at some point and figure out why he did it. He really had trusted Sirius as they were also good friends, but if he's going to turn on James and Lily like this he was... well Remus didn't want to think about it. It was just too upsetting. Two friends were lost in one night one dead and one who had betrayed him. Ah well, good things never last he thought.

He sighed, overwhelmed by the discovery and went over to the fireplace and lit it. He grabbed his box of floo powder and threw some into the fireplace. He stepped in. In seconds he was in the Hogwarts Headmasters fireplace.

"Ah, Lupin," Dumbledore said standing up from his desk smiling his eyes twinkling brightly. Remus stepped out of the fireplace on to the Headmaster's harth rug and brushed off his robes.

"Hello Dumbledore, I was hoping that you might be able to inform me where Harry is currently," Remus said hurriedly and concernedly approaching Albus. Dumbledore was not shocked but motioned for Remus to take a seat.

"Harry is safe. I placed him with his aunt and uncle," Albus said assuringly sitting down behind the desk. He looked serenely and calmly at Remus behind his half moon spectacles.

"His Aunt? Are you meaning to tell me that he's with that horrible Muggle sister of Lily's?" Remus asked thinking quickly. It couldn't possibly be anybody from James' side of the family because he was an only child, and thinking off the top of his head Lily had only the one sister. Also, if he remembered right Lily's sister whatever her name may be was quite nasty. She certainly didn't like magic very much and was very expressive about it. Remus and the rest of the marauders had met Lily's sister on a few occasions. A few times he's observed Lily and her sister interacting on platform nine and three quarters and a few times the summer after Lily's seventh year when James and Lily started seriously dating. Lily's sister was trying to persuade her that magic didn't exist after all and that she was kidding herself all these years. She tried to squash the magic from Lily and they had ffights about it. After that winter when her sister started going out with a guy she was forced to cut contact with Lily and didn't reappear in the scene until now. From the short times they got to know Lily's sister; along with the accounts from Lily herself who always needed an ear after talking to her sister. The marauders weren't a big fan of hers and she wasn't friendly to them.

"Yes, that's the one," Albus confirmed his clear blue eyes fixed on Remus intensely, seeming to x-ray him. His eyes seem as if they were doing more then look at him, but rather also to examine his thoughts. Remus tensed up and peered at Albus intensely. Remus didn't like the thought of that at all.

"Dumbledore, you don't understand! They do not wish to treat him with respect and care," Remus said angrily rising to his feet pulling his wand out. His skin flushed and became sweaty. Albus looked calmly at Remus as if nothing was happening his blue eyes twinkled brightly behind his half moon spectacles. Dumbledore didn't take his wand out or budge. He sat still looking serene.

"I assure you, lupin, he'll be safe," Albus said quietly leaning back in his chair, "If he's not I'll make sure to see to it that he is."

"There's more to this then just keeping him safe, Dumbledore! They are not the type to understand and care about Harry. They have no time for a boy like Harry, and they will certainly not handle his accidental magic well!" Remus said angrily. He raised his wand a bit threateningly. Albus glanced at the wand tiredly but still did nothing.

"He would be safest there, and be fully protected," Dumbledore said patiently.

"Dumbledore, his safety is important, but so is his happiness and his progress to learn the right things. I do not believe Harry would be able to learn this as efficiently. Not in the Muggle world especially with those particular Muggles," Remus said attempting to keep calm. Remus sat back down reluctantly. He still wanted to fight the old wizard but couldn't see how he could.

"No, Lupin, he'd be safer if he remains where he is now. He may be miserable, but he will be safe," Albus said persistently trying to convince Remus who just shook his head. He stayed a while longer sitting there glaring at Dumbledore realizing whatever he had to say wouldn't really get through to the Headmaster. A while later he left the office and went back to his home. He never found Sirius that day, but in the evening post of the Daily Prophet found an article saying that Sirius Black had murdered 13 Muggles and now was in Azkaban.

(end of flashback)

Remus rolled over on his cot frustratedly. Albus didn't listen to him back then. He attempted to go back from time to time and offered to take Harry in, but still Albus never seemed to listen. The end result of all this?

A hurt and battered child who was afraid of even himself. This wasn't right. The world wasn't right. Why can't things just go right? It would have been nice if the war would never have happened. If Lily and James never died or went in to hiding. If Sirius Black didn't have betrayed his friends. He thought back to a day where the four marauders were still together and happy. There friendship was intact and they were still good friends. There was such a time.

(flashback)

"ab ba la ba ga ga da da ga la!" Harry said cheerily waving around Sirius' wand. James and Sirius were doubled over laughing. Lily was out shopping and wormtail couldn't make it today. He said he was preoccupied. Remus was reading a book and looked over curiously to see what the three boys were now giggling at. Well, two men and a little boy technically but Sirius and James were not acting very mature at the moment.

"Harry, can I see that, please?" Remus said gently now kneeling beside the very cheery Harry who was waving Sirius' wand around. He had spotted the wand and rushed over.

"Ah, moony. He's not going to do anything," Sirius reasoned, "Harry isn't really saying anything and his wand waving isn't coordinated. And we're watching." Remus gently pried the wand from baby Hary's hand not listening to Sirius.

"He could potentially do damage just as easily by the correct combination of sounds, Sirius," Remus said holding on to the wand and sticking it into his pocket. He would give it back to Sirius when Harry was distracted. He looked at James hoping that he would agree. After all, James was Harry's father and also an auror.

"But, Moony! How likely is that? I rather think you're overthinking this. He doesn't even come close to saying anything and he doesn't mean anything not commited emotionally to a spell. He's just waving the wand around. Maybe create some sparks but that is all I can see him doing," James said reassuringly to Remus. Harry was babbling angrily and reached over to Remus trying to get at the wand. Remus picked him up and walked to the shelf.

"You shouldn't play with that, Harry. Playing with a wand could harm you. It's quite dangerous," Remus told Harry looking around on the shelf. Harry was now crying clearly upset in Remus' arms. He was pulling at the hairs on Remus' arms and pinching at the skin. Remus grabbed a box from the shelf, and Remus still with Harry in his arms walked to the middle of the room. He set the box on the ground. He sat Harry down and sat next to him.

"Let's play with your Quidditch set," Remus offered trying to distract the upset Harry who was now on the ground flailing his arms and legs and positively crying. Upon hearing the word quidditch he sat up. His eyes still teary, but he had stopped crying and looked at Remus intently.

"here, Harry.," He said as he opened the box. Harry grabbed at random pieces and started sucking on them.

"Harry, don't, they may be dirty," Remus explained gently taking Harry's hands from his mouth. He gently took them from Harry, tergeoed them, then sat them back down. James and Sirius still a bit upset at Remus now joined Harry and Remus on the ground.

"here, Harry, let me put this together for you." Sirius said as Harry tried to play with the individual pieces. This was a little kids version of a Quidditch model. It was a little different though. This one more suited toward play rather than practical uses and less for displaying tactics. Remus had handed back Sirius' wand and he made the Quidditch set reassemble itself. The three marauders watched as Harry giggled and played with the Quidditch set babbling away to everybody and yet to nobody.

(end of flashback)

(the next morning)

Harry had woken up to a comfortable bed. He was wondering where he was. There was no shrill scream from his aunt this morning to get up. Furthermore, when he opened his bright emerald green eyes he was almost blinded by the sunlight that shined through the windows. He looked around curiously and got off the bed rapidly. He realized where he was when he saw Remus laying on the cot in the middle of the room. Remus stirred as Harry walked noisily around the room looking quietly at things.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus said hoarsely sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Harry jumped but didn't reply. He was sitting by the window looking out at the landscape amazedly. He was stunned by how far below the ground was. He had never been upstairs before until last night when Remus first brought him upstairs. He had not been upstairs at the Dursley's house before, and wasn't allowed up there. At one point when he tried wandering up the stairs at the Dursley's he was punished for it.

"Come here, please, Harry," Remus said gently, slightly hoarse as he had just woken up. Harry walked to Remus slowly not really wanting to leave the window. He stopped at the edge of Remus' cot and didn't get on it. Remus picked him up gently and placed him on top of the blankets which were on top of his lap.

"Are you feeling any better, Harry?" Remus asked concernedly as he held Harry to him tightly and looking into his green eyes.

"No hurt," Harry said calmly trying to tell Remus that he was hurting less. Remus moved him a little further away from himself understanding. He nodded

"Harry, why don't you turn around. I am just going to look at how the injuries are doing." Remus said gently and slowly turning Harry the other way. Harry turned around his back facing Remus. Remus slowly lifted the shirt which made Harry try to get up and run away.

"Harry, I merely wish to see the progress of your injuries and whether they are healing. I swear," Remus said putting a hand on Harry's shoulders to calm him down. Harry relaxed a bit, but was still tense.

"May I see them, harry," Remus said gently. Harry sat back slowly. Remus lifted his shirt a little more and looked at the ones on his back. They seemed to be healing fast enough. Remus turned Harry around and looked at the ones on his stomach and chest. Those seem to be doing well too. Remus nodded more to himself.

"Right then. Shall we go downstairs for breakfast, Harry?" Remus said picking Harry up and walked out of the room. Harry sat up much happier then last night but still not exactly smiling and a little tense. Remus went into the dining room where John and Dianna were finishing up breakfast.

"Good morning," Dianna said cheerily, as she got up from the table. She walked toward Remus and Harry.

"Good morning, mum," Remus said smiling. Dianna approached the pair and looked at Harry intensely and concernedly.

"How are you feeling today, dear," Dianna asked softly. Harry looked at her, but didn't respond. Dianna looked concernedly at Harry. Harry looked at Dianna and then looked away. Dianna looked at Remus.

"Harry's injuries look much better today. They are healing fast and they appear by the looks of it to hurt less," Remus explained.

"Good, glad things are looking better," Dianna said cheerily now bustling off to the kitchen to fix Harry breakfast.

"Hello, good morning, Harry," John said smiling as Remus and Harry sat down at the table. John continued eating his breakfast but tried entertaining Harry by talking to him animatedly and asking him questions. Harry felt a little more comfortable around John than Dianna but not very much at all. Dianna set his bowl of cereal in front of him and Remus handed Harry the spoon before he could put his hand into the bowl. Remus watched as Harry ate. Harry attempted to play with the cereal plunging his hands in at times and Remus had to wipe his hands off and hand him the spoon again, encouraging him to eat. Harry was the center of attention at the table. John and Dianna had animated conversations with Harry or attempted to and asked questions encouraging Harry to talk and use his words. Remus chimed in at times too and they generally had a good time. Harry was perhaps a little anxious about talking but John and Dianna tried to convince him sweetly that it was quite all right to speak and that they wanted to talk to him.

"Harry dear, I better get going with these dishes and Remus can stay with you," Dianna said getting up from the table. Harry stared around. Dianna was gathering the things on the table but noticed Harry looking around.

"Ree-ma?" Harry said quietly almost to himself. Remus who was watching him looked around and realized what Harry was curious about. Dianna was pulling out her wand but stopped and smiled at Harry. She wondered what Remus was going to do.

"Yes, Harry, I am Remus," Remus clarified gently pointing to himself. Harry looked at him wonderingly. Dianna pulled out her wand and smiled widely at Harry. Remus figured it was a good idea to teach him what his name was as he would be watching Harry most of the time.

"Yes, that is my name, Harry, just as Harry is your name," Remus said gently, "Repeat after me, Remus."

"Ree-muhs," Harry said softly. Remus smiled gently at Harry. Harry couldn't quite pronounce it quite right, but it was good enough for a first attempt.

"Very good, Harry," Remus said encouragingly. Dianna smiled at him and waved her wand over the table. Everything else but Harry's breakfast glided off the table and into the sink. Harry looked amazedly at the flying plates and made to get out of his chair. Remus stopped him. Harry was still holding a spoonful of cereal and milk in his spoon. He pourd the cereal back into the bowl.

Harry had ate a third of his cereal. Dianna didn't give him all that much in the first place. Remus caught sight of Harry pushing the bowl away. And looked at the bowl of cereal.

"Why don't you eat the rest of this, Harry," Remus asked as he pushed the bowl back towards Harry. There was no need to hand Harry the spoon as that was grasped tightly in his hand. Harry pushed the bowl away once again.

"No more, Remy, no eat," Harry said rubbing his stomach to indicate that he didn't want anymore food. Remus looked back into the bowl again and sighed. Harry couldn't possibly be full. He had a third of the very small bowl of cereal.

"You didn't eat all that much, Harry," Remus said thoughtfully, "Here." Remus said getting up from his chair to pick Harry up. He placed Harry on his lap. There was one slight problem Harry had the spoon and it was gripped tightly in his hand.

"Harry, may I see that spoon?" Remus said making to gently tug the spoon out of Harry's hand but thought better of it. Harry raised his arm with the spoon thinking it was out of Remus' reach,but it was only about an inch above Remus' head.

"No! mine!" Harry said determinedly and possessively still holding the spoon tightly. Remus had to work very hard not to laugh. He thought back to last night. It must be what those Muggles did to him that made him so protective of things and scared of losing them.

"Harry I want you to give the spoon to me," Remus said holding out a hand and smiling encouragingly. Harry looked at Remus' smile and extended hand and sighed. He lowered his hand with the spoon slightly for a moment but changed his mind.

"I swear, I won't take it Harry, I merely need to use it for a few minutes," Remus said gently. Harry looked at Remus but didn't move very much. After a minute or two Remus persuaded harry to give him the spoon and used it to feed Harry the rest of the cereal. It was a slow process and Remus had to persuade Harry a lot but most of the cereal ended up in Harry's stomach.

"Excellent, Harry," Remus said placing the spoon down and picked up the cup Harry was using last night. It had cold milk in it this morning.

"here, drink this, Harry," Remus said holding up the cup for Harry. Harry held the cup and drained the milk.

After breakfast, Remus took Harry to the living room and tried to entertain him by talking to him and playing around with him. He was hoping to engage Harry in some kind of conversation however simple it may be. He had found James' old Quidditch set which looked battered and used but was still usable. He knew it was somewhere around here because James did leave it at one point and Remus had never got a chance to return it. Remus quickly assembled the Quidditch set for Harry and sat Harry in front of it. He sat beside Harry a second later. Harry stared at the set.

"here, shall we play with the Quidditch set, Harry?" Remus said tapping the Quidditch set with his wand and the figurines got into their positions hovering on there brooms. He looked at Remus wonderingly. He hoped this new word didn't mean anything bad. Whatever play meant he had heard it used with his cousin by his aunt but had no idea. Harry smiled and gave one of the brooms a little shove. The broomstick shot off. Harry giggled quietly. Remus smiled. The Chaser he had pushed flew forward and crashed into the boundry and flew back bumping into the goal post. Remus started the other teams seeker as Harry pushed another figurine, a beater this time in the same direction. His club was swinging by his side. Remus showed Harry how to get the chasers to get the quaffle and score goals. He showed Harry a few other things. Harry really rather seemed to enjoy himself.

"Fun!" Harry squealed as Remus made Harry's seeker dive for the snitch his following behind Harry's. He slowed the seekers down and the snitch flew off Harry gave his seeker a push to go get the snitch which Remus told him the seekers must find.

"I am delighted to see that you're having fun playing with the set," Remus said as Harry made his beater fly toward the goal post. They played for about twenty more minutes changing what they were playing quite a few times Remus still had a few toys that James and Lilly had left with him. They rotated between the games and soon Harry got what the word play meant.

"Pay, that! Pay that!" Harry pointed to something they hadn't touched yet. There were only two more things out of the 7 things Remus had at the house Harry had not played with before. Remus grabbed the box and placed it beside the wizzarding building blocks that Harry was currently playing with. Remus made the blocks pack itself neatly into the box it came in and put it aside.

"Harry, can you repeat after me? Play," Remus said opening the toy box but Harry barely heard him his eyes were focused on the broomstick racing game Remus was unpacking. He got closer to Remus to have a look.

"Harry, here, give me a moment, give me some time to open it," Remus said calmly putting the box down and settled Harry back down where he was. After Remus had opened it they played with it and a few other sets of toys for about twenty more minutes. Harry seemed happy overall and to enjoy himself.

Suddenly,Harry's eyes filled up, and Harry screamed throwing the figurine in his hands. He grabbed at another thing and threw that across the room too. Remus was startled as Harry was fine a minute or two ago.

"Don't... Harry," Remus said trying to calm him down. He placed his hand gently on Harry's arm that now had the quaffle. Harry cried even louder and try to get out of Remus' reach but Remus held him gently but firmly. Remus looked concerned and moved even closer now kneeling beside Harry.

"What's the matter, Harry? I will be able to fix it if you let me know what the problem is," Remus said looking down at Harry with increased concern. Harry looked up at him wildly. He looked around as if for help.

"No! more! no!" He gasped out between sobs still trying to grab at things and kicking his legs. Remus let go of his arm and picked him up instead. He walked over to the couch. He wasn't all that sure what Harry meant but he apparently didn't want something. Harry seemed to look around wildly as if he had trouble expressing himself as well. Remus took note of these things which troubled him. He sat down on the couch with Harry still kicking and screaming now grabbing at the hairs on Remus' arms. It took a few minutes to calm Harry down. Harry calmed down finally and leaned against Remus putting his head on Remus' chest.

"No more pay," Harry said softly, "No," He looked around at Remus babbling something seeming to try to find a word. Harry opened his mouth to yawn in demonstration and stretched.

"Tired?" Remus tried. He was trying to think of what Harry meant by what he was saying. Harry looked up at him questioningly still reclining on Remus' chest. Remus explained what tired meant and how Harry would feel. Harry's eyes shined and he nodded. Remus was rather surprised how fast Harry got tired. Maybe it was from his lack of activities with the Muggles and being locked up and neglected all day. They had only been playing for 50 minutes at most. It was just a few minutes past ten. Remus was sure Harry didn't need a nap quite yet.

"Would you repeat after me, Harry? Tired," Remus said still thoughtful. He was still thinking about how to deal with this situation. Having Harry sit for hours wasn't an option. He needed to learn quickly and he also neded to be entertained. He seemed to enjoy playing with things but got easily tired.

"Tire-ed," Harry repeated or tried to. Remus smiled again. It was close and after more practice he was sure Harry would get it. Harry had finally by the end of the 50 minutes had got down the word play. They rested for a few more minutes and Remus decided to give playing with Harry another go.

"I want you to inform me when you're tired. There's no need to be upset, Harry," Remus instructed as they got back down to the boxes of toys which Harry was quite excited about. They played and rested in between a few times for the rest of the morning. Remus was making conversation with Harry attempting to show him that it was all right to open up.


	6. Remus's fit

Author's nnote: thanks for the Reds, reviews, alerts, and favorites. It is much appreciated. This chapter hasn't been betaed in four months and it's not going too, so I'll just put it up! Sorry for the wait but I've been busy with school, waiting for a beta which never happened, and been sick for the last week and a half. I also started a forum to discuss all that is Harry potter and my story as well, If you have the time please feel free to check it out. I have a bunch of events planned for this story, but if you'd like to see some sort of moment with Harry and Remus please put that suggestion in your review and I'll see how I might fit it in if possible. Remember, I am trying to keep things as canon based as possible so, if your idea is way out there it might not be possible to fit it in. Please as usual feel free to leave a review whether you like my story or not. Whether you have something good to say about this fanfiction or something bad. I actually hope you can leave me one so I can know what is working out and what is not! It's almost critical to a writer to get feedback so we know how to improve and what to keep doing!

"Harry, what are you doing down there? I want you to come bak up and sit down," Remus said a little sharply at lunch time as Harry was down on the ground for a few seconds too long. Remus looked down where Harry was on the floor. He was getting up with a piece of food in his hand and brought it to his mouth. Remus got off his chair and pushed Harry's chair aside quickly. He knelt down on the ground next to Harry who was about to put the small piece of chicken which fell on the ground in to his mouth. Remus put a hand on Harry's arm stopping him. Who looked at remus upset.

"Harry, here, let me see that piece of Chicken, the ground is filthy and I don't want you eating off it," Remus said reaching his other hand out for the meat. Harry turned away trying to get away. Remus smiled at him encouragingly.

"Harry, no, I need you to give me that," Remus said firmly to Harry who was attempting to eat it again. It took a minute or two but Harry finally gave Remus the piece of chicken which remus placed on a nnapkin on the table so he could throw it away. He picked Harry up and put him on the chair and pushed it forward back to the table. Harry also attempted to eat from the table after dropping chicken on the table as well.

After Harry ate his lunch, with Remus's help at the end, Remus had tucked a very fussy Harry in for a nap. He went downstairs and ate his own lunch quietly in the kitchen thinking about things and retreated up to his room to think more. After a little bit more of the silent thinking he started to throw things back in his half unpacked bags

"Remus?" John said stunned by the scene he saw as remus hurried down the stairs with a few bagful of belongings. Remus decided he finally had enough. Harry the delicate child didn't deserve him. He deserved better. It wasn't right of him to stay.

"Where are you going, Remus?" John asked shocked not sure what to think. Remus was walking rapidly almost by the dorr now. John peered intently at remus with his blue eyes..

"I made a mistake, I cannot stay, and put Harry in danger! I am determined to leave," Remus said coldly a trace of anger in his voice. John stood up rather quickly and walked swiftly with big strides towards Remus who was now even closer to the door. John was very unsettled, and shocked what could possibly happened to make Remus change his mind so quicly? Something wasn't write,something was up.

"Remus, think about this," John said hurredily standing between Remus and the door. Remus made to pull out his wand but didn't. He was determined to reason this out and to change Remus's mind.

"You, don't understand how it must work! I am not fit to take care of a young helpless child! I am a violent creature and could hurt him! There's too much at risk and Harry needs none of it!" Remus said pointedly trying to be calm. He took a step forward and crossed his arms sweating. John put up a hand.

"Hang on, look Remus you've seen the state Harry is in. You can't leave, son. He is hurt and he needs you, someone who has time who cares about him. Think about what predicament he will be in if you leave him. More so then he will be in now," John reasoned calmly. Remus took a step back looking around angrily and helplessly. He looked uneasy.

"You don't begin to understand how weak and helpless he is! You don't begin to have any idea what a pitiful state he is presently in! I am determined not to make matters worse for Harry, He does not deserve such a fait! He'd do better without me! me being a werewolf and potentially hurting him, is too big of a risk! Don't you understand, I am a danger to him! He deserves better!" He said angrily restlessly moving around.. He was furious and helpless trying to find a way to burst out of himself. Emotions and anger taking over his body. Tears leaked out and he started to sweat panicked at what to do. He hastily put his bags down.

"Remus, calm down, and think about this more carefully. He needs protection and you've been doing well for him. Everything he needs and wants. As far as I know you mean the world to Harry. It doesn't look like Harry had such support in a long time for a year now. And, he is sscarred. He needs you, Remus. We offered to help and we will step in when you are unable to take care of The poor boy, but Harry needs you," John said reassuringly. He walked towards the couch and sat down looking concernedly at Remus. Who Paced the room looking almost madly angry and upset. Furthermore, he grabbed fistfuls of his own hair and tugged at it frustratedly as if pulling out all his own hair would HELP.

"that is precisely why I must leave! He does not deserve a beast like myself to care for him, to love him! He deserves a better guardian one that can not hurt him, who is more fit to be his guardian!" Remus exclaimed loudly. Dianna who had noticed the shouting came in to the living room looking concernedly.

"You've been doing quite well. You surely don't want to hurt him, do you?" John reasoned. Remus was looking quite mad now pacing the room more rapidly trying get out of himself still pulling on his hair harder now.

"I could potentially hurt Harry, quite easily on accident it would only be a slip even without meaning to!" Remus said frustratedly, "don't you understand, I have no desire to take a chance and then ending up hurting him! I cannot allow myself to be the cause of his suffering and I can so easily!" Remus said helplessly letting go of his hair and throwing his hands up.

"Remus Dear, but I am sure that's a small chance. It should not be something to worry about. You are the kind of person Harry really needs, and that poor dear really needs the good support you have been providing him," Dianna said calmly weighing in on the argument. Dianna walked in to the room and closer to the pair. She noticed the baggage on the floor. She looked at Remus worredily. She said nothing to him however.

"Even if I don't cause him to suffer physically, I would have made him nearly an outcast ! A fait worse then any! Harry does Not deserve it! No one deserves that fait!" Remus said still angry and frustrated. Dianna sighed sitting next to john smiling a little at remus's poor thinking at the moment.

"Remus, please calm down and think about this more carefully, maybe you'll change your mind," John said. Remus looked uncertain. He sat down slowly however in the rocking chair across the room and drew a deep breath. Dianna bussled off to the kitchen. Remus thought taking deep breaths. It made more sense when this sort of opposition was spoken to him by his parents. He worked well to counter it inside his head, but his own arguments seemed les convincing as his parents tried reasoning it out with him. Dianna entered the room again holding a tray of three large cups of hot tea and handded one to Remus.

"Cheer up Remus Dear, and don't be rash," Dianna said Happily, "everything will be alright." Remus sat there drinking the tea slowly and thinking about matters His Parents were right he concluded after about twenty minutes of back and forth in his head. Harry did need him. He sighed, and stood up with his empty glass. He walked to the kitchen and put the glass in the sink. He went back to the living room and picked up the bags he had packed and walked up the stairs. He was ashamed of thinking of leaving. That was wrong. His parents was right. Harry needed him. However, He will have to be careful that his more rough werewolf side doesn't emerge especially when it neared the full moon. The full moon wasn't too far away, now either however. It would be the full moon a week away from today.

He placed his belongings on the floor and decided he was tired. He could put the things away later. He stretched and yawned lazily and laid down on his bed.

Remus figured he should probably take a nap himself so he could have enough energy for the rest of the day to watch Harry. Harry was enjoyable to be around, but oh yes, it was tiring. It required a lot of attention and energy from Remus. It was a little hard to handle, but he thought he would be able to deal with it once he was use to the amount of energy he must put out. Harry needed him and to a certin point, well, he needed Harry too. In some ways while it was difficult after thinking about it, Harry was a highlight to his life. Before He knew it He was fast asleep. His thoughts abandoned by his body needing more rest.

Remus was awaken by a thud from the room next to him and looked around. It was a loud sound too. He glanced at the clock and got up from his bed. He walked out of his room swiftly and in to Harry's. He didn't much like the site he saw when he entered. There was a box dropped on the ground. Harry was on the ground his eyes was wet but he didn't really make any noise. His hands was pressed against his knees. Remus Rushed over concernedly and Harry inched away.

"Harry, here, let me see that knee," He said kneeling down in front of Harry. Harry whimpered and shrunk back and hugged his knee to his chess. Remus felt sickened by the site. He really cared about the boys injuries and yet Harry didn't seem to understand. He was afraid of showing it, if anything.

"don't…, Harry, look, It's alright I need to see that knee of yours I want you to lift your arms and stretch the leg," Remus said softly trying to persuade him still kneeling in front of the upset Harry. Harry didn't really move and remus looked at Harry more concernedly.

"Harry, I swear, I won't be angry at you, and I don't intend to hurt you either," Remus said gently. Harry looked at him, but then looked away again quicly. It took a while before Harry lifted his hands. Remus saw a fresh burn mark that was bleeding. Harry tried to cover it again turning.

"don't…., Harry, here, It's alright,"He said putting a hand on Harry's arm that was almost touching his knee, "I Don't want you to do that, Harry as it could get worse if I don't heal it. I am merely going to heal your cut, so that you don't have to hurt, anymore." He took out his wand and waved it over Harry's knee. Harry looked at the wand curiously, trying hard to discover what it was. He then looked down at his knee which was no longer bleeding shocked. He looked back up at Remus. Harry looked up at him wonderingly and looked down at himself.

"no hurt, you do?" Harry asked in awe of everything he had seen. His eyes directed now at where remus had placed his wand after using it to heal Harry's cuts. Remus smiled and nodded and thought deeply for a moment. He might as well show Harry now he thought.

"Yes," He said thoughtfully. He took out his wand and knelt down next to Harry.

"What I have been doing with this wand, Harry is called magic, Look," he said raising his wand and waved it at a stuffed owl he had brought bak from his small house last night. The owl took off and spread it's wings. Harry gazed at it, his jaw dropped. Remus had the owl fly around the room and then with another wave of his wand the owl landed gracefully on the shelf. Harry made an excited noise and stood up to go to the shelf. The stuffed owl russled his feathers. Harry looked at the owl on the shelf and back at remus.

"It is not the owl that is making it fly, Harry. It is this," Remus explained holding out his wand, "That is what made the owl fly." Harry gazed at the wand for a while.

"no magic, it bad," Harry said looking at the wand, trying to fish for a word to use. But he thought, it didn't exist uncle Vernon had told him when he looked at Dudleys book amazedly and sent him to his room. Another time when Dudley tried to copy the actions in his fairytale book aunt petunia had glared at Harry and shook her head. Uncle Vernon who was sitting on the couch shook a finger at him and sent him to his cupboard.

"Harry, it does in fact exist, and it is not necessarily bad. People who do not possess magical powers, also known as muggles, may sometime be so afraid of it that they allow themselves to believe it is nonexistent and that people who practice it is evil," Remus tried explaining to Harry still kneeling beside him waving his wand and a real life bird appeared and flew around the room. Remus waved his wand again and the bird turned in to a stuffed bird.

"Harry, let's go downstairs," Remus said hearing the doorbell. He had over heard John's and Albus's conversation last night and knew he was coming. Remus gently picked him up but Harry tried to get out of his grip.

"it's Albus, Harry," Remus said gently.


	7. The Shouting Match

Author's notes: I feel like a lot of what Remus say might be out of line for him. Please tell me if you agree and where. I hope it is better then it was previously, the last copy of this chapter before I edited it was horrid. I tried my best though to imagine what he would say. This is a fast moving heated chapter so sit back and enjoy the ride. And, oh! Please drop in reviews and tell me what you think of the story. The more feedback I receive the better. I'll have to do something about the awful grammar soon.

The doorbell rang through the Lupin's house exactly at three. John who was sitting in his study glanced up at the clock. He walked out of his room and went to the dorr.

"Hello, Dumbledore," john said opening the dorr for albus. Albus was not alone however someone else was behind him.

"Ah, good afternoon Lupin, it's delightful to be in your presence, I've brought Minerva along as she was hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry," Albus said stepping in and Minerva stepped in behind hhim," I wasn't going to bombard you with another visitor however Minerva was quite concerned, thus, I thought it better that she came with me." John nodded. And looked at Minerva who he had not seen in quite a few years.

"come, you're welcome to stay and visit as long as you'd like," John said to Minerva . Minerva was looking around the hall observing it.

"Hello, lupin," Minerva greeted shortly. John smiled at her.

"Hello, It's nice to see you again," john said walking closer. To her looking closer she looked older and more tired. Her face looked more lined.

"Shall we not go and get comfortable," dumbledore suggested casually. John looked at albus and nodded taking both of there traveling cloaks and hung it up.

"yes, right you are.," John said agreeing with Albus, "How is hogwarts doing? Anything new going on? How are the students and professors and everything else there?" He asked curiously leading them in to the living room. Albus took a seat on the couch. Minerva looked around the room and sat down more grudgingly as if she was intruding.

"Hogwarts is quite well. It hasn't changed much, a few new teachers, otherwise much the same," Dumbledore said now leaning back in the chair. Remus walked down the stairs getting closer and closer to the living room. Upon hearing unfamiliar voices, Harry buried his face in Remus's shirt softly whimpering.

"How is Harry, Lupin," Minerva inquired softly. John sat back and sighed. Remus and Harry turned the corner of the stairwell and appeared at the top of the set of stairs leading down to the living room.

"Harry's struggling to adapt, but it's a slow and difficult process for him, but we're attempting to make it better," john answered her. Dianna appeared out of the kitchen with a tray of butterbeers and some tea cakes. She silently passed it around.

"ah, good afternoon Lupin, and to you too Harry," Dumbledore greeted as Remus descended the last few steps of the staircase with Harry. Mcgonagall eyes went from Remus to Harry who had his face in Remus's shirt. They could see a little of his face but mostly his hair and his back. Remus was trying hard to calm him down.

"Is he alright, lupin?" Minerva asked concern, yet shocked to see the scene. Remus nodded briefly and was going to say something but dumbledore had started to speak.

"No doubt he's still shaken, seeing what occurred to him last night," Albus said sitting back and looking around. John looked at Harry then at albus. Remus had walked over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"He was positively frightened. There is more then just last nights events that causes the anxiety. It seems like the people he lived with was rather nasty," John went on a bit explaining worried, "I don't like the sound of it dianna and Remus was telling me about all the cuts and bruises they found on Harry." John looked at Albus sat back on the chair he had summoned tensely. Dumbledore looked a little concerned but didn't really react.

"by The Looks of it, the muggles didn't treat him kindly. There were quite a few cuts and bruises, and today he was rather reluctant in allowing me to heal his burn," Remus sighed hoping dumbledore would understand. He still held Harry tightly but comfortingly who was now attempting to bury himself in to remus more almost as if He wanted to go inside Remus.

"It is unfortunate. However, I was considering giving the Muggles another try, after some more thought. He'd be safest at the Dursley's. They would protect him the best with the blood protection, however miserable he may be there. He requires it if we don't wish him to be hurt or even killed by death eaters and ministry workers. I was thinking to persuade them to take him back. Perhaps we could make them realize there mistakes. We could remind them about why Harry is there and remind them about my request of treating him like a son," Dumbledore attempted to explain. Remus glared at him angrily. He wanted to run at him and hurt him for suggesting that they bring Harry back to the muggles. It was impossible, Remus wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to do it without a fight. John looked uneasy and Minerva shook her head.

"No! He will be better away from that place, Dumbledore," Remus said angrily,The muggles will never treat him right and Lily And James would never want him to be in their care. You do not understand how delicate they have made Harry. He deserves better then that. I can protect him just the same here, thank you," Remus said coldly. Minerva glared at Albus with a you know better look and to tell Albus that she did warn him of such problems. John looked at Albus unable to believe him.

"I have Harry's best interest in mind. However badly they treat him, is better then having him killed. It is crucial to keep him safe. He may be hurt and miserable at the muggles residence, but he is safe," Dumbledore said calmly as if they were not just all angry at him. His tone of voice was the kind of tone you'd hear if they were nearly discussing the weather. Remus made to stand up but didn't, john looked at him horrified and he too was angry.

"You are not the only one who's looking out for Harry, Dumbledore. I also desire only the best for Harry, and I can protect him, perfectly well, thank you. You do not understand the situation Hary is in! There is no need to make him endure through more pain. He's perfectly safe here!" Remus said pointedly his voice getting sharper and sharper. Harry was now positively crying and trying to shrink from everyone especially Remus. He didn't like the shouting and was covering his ears. Dianna noticed and came over. She was going to join in the fight but knew someone had to do something about Harry.

"Harry dear, come with me. Lets go upstairs," She persuaded kneeling beside Remus trying to talk to the whailing Harry. She gently took Harry from Remus and walked swiftly upstairs.

"Harry is hurt, and It is not right to allow the muggles to scar him," Remus said angrily his voice rising gesturing to Dianna who was holding Harry and going back upstairs. Harry started to cry louder hearing the shouting. Albus sipped at his glass of butterbeer almost absent mindedly.

"Remus, lily's blood protection is important and it will keep Harry safe. Much safer then any spell we could cast," Dumbledore begin calmly ready to explain. Remus was now looking at Dumbledore Furiously. His eyes looking quite dangerous, and albus could see the shadow of the wolf. Minerva sat back still glaring at albus.

"you are the one, Who doesn't understand!" Remus said now getting out of his seat pulling out his wand and stepping closer. Dumbledore sat there and didn't attempt to defend himself. John looked at remus, then at his raised wand, and then at Dumbledore.

"It is clear that he has been mistreated and hurt, Dumbledore. While he may be safe there with Lily's blood protection he will not be safe from the mistreatment he must endure!" Remus shouted furiously giving off a frustrated sigh. Sparks had flew out of his raised wand. Which shot across the room. John had gotten up and stood at remus's side putting a hand on Remus's arm.

"I care about the boy as much as you do, Remus," Albus said quietly leaning sideways to avoid the sparks which was coming towards him slowly. He took another graceful sip of his drink.

Safety is not the only thing that matters!" Remus growled angrily trying to get away from his fathers grip and lunging towards Albus with his wand.

"Remus, please, control yourself ," John said dragging Remus's body backwards, but was looking at albus angrily.

"You need To Understand the whole picture, Lupin. Yes, I wish for Harry to be safe and loved, however it is essential to keep him alive. There's many factors to this equation. We must find the best solution," Albus explained trying to get Remus to understand. Remus was trying to get closer to albus but John held him back.

Harry is not in any danger here. I am capable of assuring his safety and that he is cared for!" He snarled at Albus pointedly. His eyes narrowed. John looked from Remus to albus frightened that Remus was going to hurt albus. John dragged him backwards towards his chair. Remus looked around the room as if trying to look for someone to agree. Albus looked at Remus calmly.

"no, it's Not the safest, here. He needs the blood protection," He explain stepling his hands on his lap. He looked down at his fingers thinking. Minerva shook her head and looked at Albus sternly. The crying from upstairs they've been hearing quieted a little.

"they are not necessarily the safest either! I am capable of assuring that he is safe, here!" he said looking over at his father hoping he'd give some support. John nodded and Minerva looked at dumbledore took out a box of shurbert lemons from his pocket casually. It was as if they were not shouting at each other presently.

"You must understand," dumbledore said gently taking out a shurbert lemon which was stuck to the other. He unstuck them. He popped one in his mouth and sucked. he held out the other to Minerva who looked at it with narrow eyes, but didn't take it. Albus popped it in to his mouth as well.

"I understand far greater than you assume me capable of," Remus said infuriatedly. Remus glared at the calm Albus who was happily sucking on his sweets. Albus noticed and held out the box. John shook his head and Remus ignored it.

"The picture is much greater than what you've seen. It's only a small piece that you've been exposed to. You have no idea of some of the complexities that is involved," He said calmly spreading his hands apart. Remus who was getting tired of standing sat down reluctantly. John now relieved went bak to his chair. Remus sat there tensely glaring at Albus.

Dumbledore, There's no reason for me to inspect the entirety of the matter. Harry and his safety is My greatest concern. He deserves better! How dare you suggest that Harry's safety is all that hangs in the balance as he's such a trivial part of the puzzle in your eyes," Remus raged now even angrier. Looking more and more red. He thought to stand up but changed his mind.

"yes, indeed. However, lupin, what's more important that he is loved or that he stays alive," He inquired. Remus stood up. Restlessly twirling his wand. He looked about.

"I am capable of protecting him!" He said combing his hands through his Hair and tugging at it agitated.

"The death eaters became restless upon hearing about Harry not being with the muggles this morning. The ministry is after me wanting to find out where Hary is now," Albus said tired of the circular patterns of there conversation. He thought He'd finally tell remus why he really wanted Harry to go back. The mornings events was unsettling. He didn't like putting up with it.

"surely, Dumbledore, Lupin is rather able to care for potter? As his former head of house, I do recall that He is rather skilled at his defense if I remember correctly, he received nothing but top marks in defense against the dark arts. I believe if given a chance that Lupin would be quite a good gardian for Potter," Mminerva said finally voicing her own thoughts it was time to. She didn't like this. Dumbledore wasn't being rational. She never liked the idea that he lived with muggles. She rather liked the fact that Harry was now with Remus and his family. He was safe. Remus was always a good person and a better student and Minerva had no doubt this was a good home for him. Remus's eyes previously wondering looking around for agreement and help now went to Minerva and then focused back on Albus.

"There are many matters which are unknown to even myself, and there are quite a number of issues that cause concern," Albus started calmly and thoughtfully. He was cut off by john.

"Remus is right, Dumbledore. We can keep him safe and he's in no danger here. You must see sense dumbledore," John said sharply weighing in the argument. He didn't like this much himself. He cared about Harry too and agreed with Remus. He would be best here. Albus started to explaining the picture and the situation as he saw it.

"surely, that's not so, albus, and even if it is, We could take better measures to prevent it," Minerva said at the end of Albus's explaination sharply and questioningly. She believed about half of it but didn't think the boy in such a position. She didn't like his story. They fought on like this for a while longer. After nearly an hour dumbledore finally agreed to see reason and gave in.

"I suppose you're right, however it will no doubt be a long ongoing struggle," Albus sighed resignedly. He sat back thoughtfully. Remus was collecting himself He definitely looked calmer now.

"I would be willing to assist if you require assistance in order to fight death eaters," Remus said sitting back calmly allowing his body to relax. He was glad that the problem was solved and Harry would be staying with him. He was glad that Harry wasn't going anywhere. He did not need more stress now, and especially not, more of that horrible abuse performed by his muggle relatives.

That night as he reflected on the day and the night before he again wished things didn't have to happen this way. He thought back this time to the last time he saw Harry, James and lilly.

Author's note: And, so ends this chapter. And, finally I am done revising it. It was a nightmare! The chapter was awful and hard to edit. It took me a few days with a lot of long breaks. The last of the consecutive ones. I'll start time jumps next chapter. It'll be boring otherwise. You might have two or three chapters of one or two days but never 4 or 5 chapters. At least I think. I don't quite know yet. Also, it's going to be particular events. If you have any good ones please as I have said bring them to the table!


	8. Flashback: Diagon Alley: Part 1 of 3

Author's note: sorry for the random chapter, this is another one of the moments remus Remembers. Yes, I am stretching the limit a bit and showed a bit before he arrived, yes, Another flashback. Please drop in a review and tell me what's wrong. I know my spelling and grammar is bad, I will try to get some help with that soon as well. So please review and tell me what you think of the story. Is it in character? Do you like it? Is it good? So forth…

Harry woke up at about seven forty-five in the morning and started to cry waking up James and Lilly. The couple woke up and looked at one another.

"Here, I'll go tend to Harry then," James said getting up and stretched. He attempted to smooth out his hair and yawned. He Walked quickly out of his and Lilly's room and walked across the hall.

"oi! Good morning, Harry!" he said as he walked in to Harry's room smartly as if he was trying to impress his own son. Harry who was standing up in his crib holding the railings for support giggled and took a step forward on his crib.

"Da! Da!" He said taking his hands off the bar and reached forward for james. James walked closer. Harry reached a little too much and fell on his knees. He looked up at his father. He moved backwards so he knelt on the bed and extended his hand.

"right, Here, Harry," He said grinning quickly dashing to the crib and picking Harry up and lifted him to almost above his head. Harry squealed with delight. James lowered Harry and held him but spun about quickly to the door. Harry kooed with pleasure and clapped his little hands.

"mo'e! mo'e!" Harry said looking up at James who grinned wider at Harry. He stuck his hand in his pocket and fished out his wand. James directed his wand at an owl which zoomed over to the pair. It hovered slightly behind and next to James. Lilly came out of the master bedroom and looked in to Harry's room and smiled warmly.

"Ma!" He said delightedly at his mother. She stepped slightly in to Harry's room.

"Good morning , Harry," Lily said sweetly and Harry struggled out of James's arms.

"ma! Ma!" Harry said. Lily stepped forward and put a hand on Harry to try to calm him down. Harry looked at lilly and tried to clime on to lily.

"Not right now, Harry, we'll play after breakfast," Lilly said firmly looking in to Harry's eyes, and turned her attention to James.

"I'll go make breakfast then? It should be done in about fifteen minutes," Lilly said to james. James nodded and then turned his attention back to Harry. Lily turned around and walked off briskly. Harry had looked Lily's way when she was in the dorrway but as soon as she left james had pointed his wand at the owl and they started running. James Ran with Harry around his room a few times while the owl bobbed up and down along side them as they ran. Harry tried to grab for the owl as james moved the owl in to Harry's field of vision.

"miiiiiiiii!" He whined as he reached out a hand for the stuffed toy. James grinned and teased Harry by moving it further. He tried to get out of his fathers arms babbling away slightly angrily.

"Here, Harry. there you are," James said moving the stuffed owl back towards Harry and grinned as he watched his son eagerly reach for the owl.. Harry snatched it out of the air and said something angrily to the owl. James laughed.

"alright Harry, breakfast, we'll play later, or your mum's going to throw a fit," James said after they ran around the room twice more. James took the owl from Harry who looked disappointed and whined a little. James summoned a snitch and had it fly ahead of them out of the room. He controlled the snitch with his wand and he with Harry chased the snitch down the stairs He practically leapt down the stairs two at a time. Harry giggled, squealed, and kooed with excitement. They reached the bottom and james allowed Harry to catch the snitch still under his wand's control.

"Very nice, Harry," James complimented as he then took it from Harry who looked disappointed and sent it back up to Harry's room. James cheered him up with shooting out smoke rings from the tip of his wand. At that moment there was a knock on the front dorr. Remus was going to meet Harry, Lilly, and James to go to diagon alley for the day. Sirius was going to meet them later at lunch time because of some personal errands he had to run, and peter, well, he couldn't make it. However, that was normal, James had no idea why but peter couldn't make it to a lot of things that they all did together.

James was sure though that it was nothing, afterall, what friend of his would betray him. You had to trust in your friends. His friends didn't have the same opinion though. While Sirius and Remus was friendly to him they seemed slightly weary of one another though they tried there hardest to hide it from james and lilly that they were. James noticed, however, but didn't attempt to bring it up.

"Good Morning, Harry!" Remus said cheerily after james opened the dorr and let him in and he turned to james, "Hello James! How are you? Everything is well, I hope?" James grinned and Hugged Remus with his free arm after shifting Harry to one arm. Harry grinned and reached for Remus.

"eemeeeeeee!" Harry said excitedly launching himself in to remus who quicly held out his arms so he could hold Harry.

"Hi, moony! I am alright. everything's safe around here so far., why don't you come in to the kitchen for breakfast? Lily wants to see you and she's just about finished with making breakfast, I think," James said smiling at Remus. Remus lifted Harry a little higher and held him to his body gently. Harry was trying to imitate James as he was speaking to remus and neither could resist a grin.

"having a good morning Harry?" Remus said as james lead the way in to the kitchen. Remus followed him. Harry babbled something animatingly gesturing with his hands of catching something.

"right…..! I see! Interesting, Harry," Remus said half interestedly and watched as Harry babbled on as he sat him down in a chair between himself and James.

"how are you, Moony," James asked grinning at Remus and sat back proudly in his chair. Remus sat down as well.

"I am alright, James. The full moon was three nights ago as you well know, so I am still attempting to collect myself," Remus said sighing. Indeed James observed he did still look sikly and worn out. He looked pale and tired as well. Lily walked over to the table placing Remus's plate in front of him.

"I am rather glad you were able to come today, as albus has been erging me to go in to hiding as quickly as possible. I want to get enough food first to ensure we have enough around here and also some other necessary things. I was thinking about more toys as well," James said to Remus. Lilly went back to the kitchen and brought back another plateful for James. Who dug in to his food.

"ba, ba! Ba!" Harry babbled now upset and feeling that the two men at the table weren't paying him enough attention. He reached out as he babbled and grabbed as much of his fathers robes as he could fit in his fists and tugged on james sleeves. James turned his head from his plate and looked at Hary who was now almost laying flat on his chair. He put down his fork.

"Here, it's alright, Harry," James said gently as he watched his son's eyes fill up with tears. James sat him back on his chair and turned towards Harry pulling out his wand.

"da! Da!" Harry exclaimed as He reached out both arms to his father as if he wanted to be picked up. James looked at Lilly then back at Harry. He stood up for a second and decided not to do it.

"let's, play after breakfast, Harry," James said gently to Harry now looking directly in to Harry's watering eyes, "mum wouldn't be happy with me if we played now Harry. And, she has a point, you need to eat," He still remembered the burning remarks about how he was a bad example to Harry when he had got up from the table to play with Harry that one morning. Not to long ago. James stood up and gently move Harrys chair closer to the table as Lilly brought a bowlful of food for Harry.

"here, I'll help," Remus offered as Lily put down Harry's bowl. Harry looked like he was about to cry from his father saying that they couldn't play right now.

"Sure you want to do this, Moony, I can do it as easily," James said as Remus picked up the baby spoon. Remus nodded and spooned up a bit of the oatmeal. He proceeded to feed Harry. It was a struggle at first, what with the upset Harry who wanted to play, but with a little help from James He began to eat.

"Excellent, Harry," Remus said encouragingly as Harry finished the last of his oatmeal. Harry looked in to the bowl hopefully as if he wanted more. remus noticed this. James got up from the table and yawned.

"You want more, Harry," remus said gently looking in to Harry's eyes. Harry nodded.

"mo'e!" Harry said reaching in to the bowl. Remus reached out and held Harry back gently. Remus sat there looking at the bowl for a second or two. He was trying to figure out if Harry really was hungry or just saying he wanted more just to say it, considering that it was a large bowl considering his age.

"I think you had enough, Harry," Lilly said taking the bowl from the table. She walked it over to the sink and started to wash most of the dishes. Harry looked a little upset but didn't cry. Remus picked up Harry's cup and helped Harry start drinking his milk.

"lets go to the Living room and let Remus finish his breakfast Harry," James said after Harry finished his milk. James took Harry in his arms and lifted him out of the chair.

"Eemeeeee!" Harry exclaimed upset as James started to walk out of the kitchen. Harry Held out his arms as if he wanted remus to pik him up. Remus looked from Harry to his plate, trying to make a hard decision.

"I am nearly done, Harry, I will join you in a few minutes, five at most," Remus said smiling. Remus was conflicted as he wanted to eat now, but then he didn't want Harry to be disappointed either. He hurredily finished the breakfast Lilly had prepared not wanting to upset Lily either by not finishing the food. James walked out with the upset Harry in to the living room. And started to play. Four minutes later Remus hurried out in to the living room to join the pair.

"alright, Harry, I am here," He said gently squatting down next to Harry. They played for a good half hour before Lilly suggested they head off to diagon alley.

"right, you are Lilly, We better get going Harry," James said gently takeing the figurine in Harry's hands and packed up the quidditch set which they were currently playing with. Lilly hurried upstairs to fetch something and Remus put the box back on the shelf as James got up with Harry. James walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the box of flu powder. He opened the lid and he reached in to grab a pinch of the powder. Or, He was going to. Harry made a grab for the box. James moved it out of the way just in time.

"here, James," Remus said stepping forward. And took the box from james. James stepped aside, and Remus sprinkled a pinch of the flue powder in to the flames, and placed the box bak on the shelf. Remus went first and at that moment Lily arrived down stairs and she went in to the fireplace.

They flued in to the leaky cauldron. As soon as Harry and James appeared they all headed in to the courtyard. After entering diagon alley the little group headed for gringotts. They walked past the two doors and in to the large marble room with the front desk where the goblins sat doing there usual banking tasks. James now who was holding Harry, approached the counter. Harry got free of james's arms as James shifted Harry so he carried Harry in one arm, while reaching a hand in to his pocket to grab the key.


	9. The Toy Shop

"Harry, no, why don't you come back over here," Remus said sternly as Harry crawled on the floor in the gringotts lobby after getting out of James's arms. He had walked Swiftly towards Harry, who was crawling fast almost reaching the door which lead to the vaults. He bent down quicly and picked Harry Up who started wailing and immediately try to get out of Remus's arms. James had handed over the key to his vault to the goblin, who was getting up from the counter to go take them down to their vault. James turned around from the counter towards Harry who was still struggling in Remus's arms.

"now, Harry, we don't want you go getting yourself lost in this place, now do we?" James asked jokingly with a wide grin on his face. Remus raised an eyebrow and gave james a look. They all walked off after the goblin out of the long hall in to the area where they took the little carts down to their vault. Remus got in to the cart with Harry in the back of the cart, while James and Lily climbed in the front. Remus held Harry tightly as they started off forward. Harry was initially excited, but got scared and frightened in the middle clinging to Remus tightly as if his life depended on it. He also shrank in to remus not liking the cold air that rushed at him and tried swatting it away.

"It's alright, Harry," remus said softly to him holding him tightly. After a few more minutes, they reached the vault and the cart drew to a stop. Harry was still crying hard in Remus's arms as Remus stepped out on to the ground. The goblin Unlocked the door and James walked in to the vault to grab a bagful of gold.

That's enough, Harry. There is nothing to worry about. I will not allow you to be hurt. You are safe," Remus said sternly as they stepped back in to the cart. Harry struggled in Remus's arms trying to get away and out of the cart. James chose to sit in the back with Harry and Remus. As they traveled quickly back up to the entrance of gringotts, Harry started to wail loudly, while clinging tightly to Remus for dear life. Remus said many comforting words, trying to get Harry calmed down that way, and James tried to distract Harry, attempting to make him laugh. Nothing seemed to do for the upset and frightful little boy, who by the end of the ride back up to the entrance was still screaming loudly and crying excessively in Remus's arms.

"It's alright Harry. Look, we're out of there. There's no need to be upset. Will you please calm down," Remus reasoned with the one year old as they stepped out in to the bright morning sun outside of gringotts. James was Repocketing his key and still holding the bag of gold. Lilly was walking out behind him.

"Right, well, I was thinking that we could go down to the toy store first, and get a few new toys for Harry," James said to the little crowded a little loudly and emphsizing the word toy, so that his crying son might be able to notice and cheer up. Lily was now beside Remus as she trying to cheer Harry up as well.

"Yes, I think we should, that sounds like an excellent idea, James," Remus agreed nodding and smiled widely at Harry. James who was now finishing tugging the bag of gold in his bag he had brought with him now stepped a little closer to Remus. Remus, James, And Lily took a few more minutes, but they finally managed to get Harry to stop crying. Remus pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket and unwrapped it. Harry reached out and attempted to grab for it, but Remus held the chocolate away from Harry, who looked like he was about to cry again as if he wasn't going to get any chocolate afterall.

"Don't, Harry." Remus said trying to calm him down quickly unwrapping the chocolate and eating as those rides down to the vaults were always rough for him.

"Here," Remus said as he held up the chocolate frog card to distract Harry, "look, It's Albus." Harry grabbed for the picture excitedly. Remus smiled and allowed Harry to Hold on to the card, but kept a hold on it as well. As he expected, Harry attempted to put the piece of paper in his mouth, but Remus stopped him. Harry stared interestedly at the picture a little more, until Lily suggest they got a move on. Remus pocketed the card and they headed up the street. Harry was a little upset that Remus had took the chocolate frog card, but soon forgot all about it as he was distracted by all the people walking by and items displayed in the various shop windows. Harry babbled away animatedly to his father and Remus who both pretended to listen, but they also pointed out interesting things displayed in the window of the shops, which Harry looked interestedly at and babbled back something excitedly. A few times, Remus and James had to distract Harry by another item at another shop, because Harry really wanted something that looked interesting in a shop window, most of which wasn't suited for a one years old and started to cry. Finally, they reached the toy shop and they went inside. James lead the way as Remus and Lily followed behind.. Harry looked around and noticed all the toys got excited. He struggled to get down from Remus's arms, but Remus wouldn't allow him to crawl on the ground. He tried reaching for boxes and knocked a few over.

"harry, don't, here," Remus said persuasively putting his hand on Harry's arm as he was about to knock down another box. Lily stooped down to grab the fallen box. Remus picked up the box Harry was interested in and glanced at it, while stepping back from the shelf. It happened to be a puzzle of Hogsmead for older kids as it was paper, contained smaller pieces, and required some degree of thinking. Remus placed the box back on the shelf and Harry Looked upset at remus.

"here, lets go and look at the toys you can play with," Remus said trying to distract Harry as he walked over to the section that sold toys which was more suited for Harry's age. On the way, however Harry attempted to grab at more boxes and to play with items on the shelf. Remus was able to stop Harry from grabbing any of the boxes, because luckily enough, they were walking far enough away from either shelf, and so, Harry was unable to knock anything_ over. He attempted to distract Harry as much as he could.

Finally they reached the section which was more suited for Harry's age. Remus knelt down with Harry allowing him to look at the different toys, but kept a tight grip on him. Lily was following behind looking around at the different toys and games..

"Oi, Moony, why don't you bring Harry over here, I think he might like these," James called from two rows to the left of where Remus was standing. Harry's bright green eyes looked extra bright as he looked in at the direction his father's voice came from and tried to get out of Remus's arms so that he could reach his father.

"Da! da! daaaa!" He exclaimed loudly while remus tried to stand up. Remus was trying to keep a tight grip on Harry, while he got up from his kneeling position and walked towards James.

"Look at the racing broom models, Harry," James said excitedly as Remus approached. Harry, however, wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to his father's words, but instead was trying to climb in to his fathers arms.

"Here," Remus said quietly as James finally realizing what his son was most interested in turned around towards Remus. Harry quickly climbed in to his fathers arms and put his arms around his father.

"da, da, da!" Harry said drewling all over his father. James grinned down widely at his son and then turned back to the shelf with all the toys. He allowed Harry to look around at the shelf and pointed out the model of the racing broom which Harry as his father predicted took great interest. He reached out to grab hold of the box and stuggled in James's arm to reach it. Harry looked longly at the box sitting on the shelf.

James asked excitedly while lifting the box contining the quidditch from the shelf, "You like the Racing brooms?" Harry held on to the box bringing it close to his body as if to hug it and padded his other hand. James smiled at Harry, who was looking fixedly at the boox watching the characters race around the box over and over again. He happily babbled something to his father. James watched harry, while looking around for more toys Harry would be interested in.

He found a few sets for Harry over the next forty-five minutes Remus held all of the boxes that Harry was interested in that james would buy, that Harry was done staring at animatedly and had moved on to look at something else. The proceeded on in this fashion for thirty-five more minutes until Lily looking at the large pile suggested that they had enough toys and should move on to shop for something else. The piles of toys had grown so much that now it was placed in a large basket Lily had conjured which was besides Remus. Lily picked up the basket as James and Remus followed her. Lily reached the counter first and placed the basket on the counter. As James approached the countern Harry attempted to reach for the boxes of toys. James held Harry back gently, so as to hold him back until the toys were payed for. The witch smiled at Harry.

James smiled and said gently, "You can play with them after in a few minutes." The witch looked quickly at the boxes and told Lily the price of all the toys. James who the gold shifted Harry in his arms and put his hand in his picket. Seeing the opportunity, Harry tried to free himself from his fathers arms to grab at the toys.

"here," Remus said quietly taking Harry from James so that he could properly get the gold out of his pocket. James grinned thankfully at Remus, who nodded. James counted out the cash and handed it to the witch.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. As soon as they got out of the shop James htook the toy tlescope out of the box and gave it to Harry to play. They went to a few more shops. toward noon when they were in Madam Malkins when they were shopping for new robes Harry became moody and upset. He threw the the crystal ball wich he was playing with and started to kick remus who had him at the time. Remus tried to make Harry comfortable and try to calm him. after about ten more minutes of crying Harry finally fell asleep in Remus's arms. Remus sat down with Harry outside of Madam Malkins while James and Lily finish shopping for clothes. Remus looked down on Harry fondly as Harry slept on peacefully his breaths study his chest rising and falling slowly.

"want to eat at the little cafes over there? I think the leaky cauldron qill be to loud for Harry, it might wake him up." James said as he and Lily walked out of Madam Malkins and approached Remus


	10. notes on what's happening

Hello all! 'tis moongazer, or Rachel. Sorry for the stagnant state of this story for over a year now. I haven't given up just yet. I hate author's that do that, people must think I am no longer interested. The truth is though, I am now a third year at a university, been working on a music collection, writing here and there, but also doing other things, and reading a lot of philosophy and political stuff. I am definitely still interested. I probably think about this story more then is healthy, I've still been taking notes of daily life to write about, and many such things. I don't promise speed, the story is going under major revisions mostly on characterization, and real psych stuff such as effect of child abuse and neglect. Chapters will appear again hopefully soon after they are revised and new chapters will appear. Thanks for those who are still following.

Rachel/moony


End file.
